Der Sohn des Drachen
by Violanda McCormack
Summary: Vlad Tepez Dracul III. ist Herr über die Walachai. Er bewohnt mit seinem Berater Nicolai, haufenweise Wachen und einer ganzen Horde von Bediensteten, seine düstere Burg. Eines Tages taucht eine Türkisch sprechende Frau Namens Rebbecca auf...
1. Chapter 1

**Willkommen** am Anfang meiner Geschichte!

Dieses Werk handelt vom eigentlichen Dracula, also von Vlad Tepez Dracul III. . Die Story spielt im 15. Jh. also nicht wundern smilez Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Ich würde mich natürlich über ein Paar Reviews freuen grinz

**Prolog**

Er stand schweigend am Fenster, starrte der untergehenden Sonne nach, die hinter den Bergspitzen hinab sank. Der blutrote Himmel war von rosanen Wolken gespickt, die über diesen wanderten.

Das Zimmer in dem er stand, von der Sonne in warmes Licht getaucht, war groß mit reich verzierten Gemälden, dessen Rahmen in Gold schimmerten und weite, öde Landschaften zeigten.

Allmählich wurde das Zimmer immer dunkler und eine bedienstete Magd trat leise durch die massive, dunkle Holztür. Sie zündete Kerzen an, die ein karges Licht in den Raum warfen. Die Magd war noch sehr jung, ein halbes Kind dass so still wie nur eben möglich durch das Zimmer tapste, immer darauf bedacht keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Als sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatte, schlich sie sich wieder zur Tür. Doch in diesem Augenblick drehte der Mann seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. "Kümmere dich um mein Bad..." Er klang noch kälter als seine Ausstrahlung es war. Die junge Magd verneigte sich kurz. "Wie Sie wünschen, mein Herr" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum und Vlad Tepez Dracul III. stand wieder einsam, fast verlassen am Fenster und ließ seinen Blick über das Land schweifen, dass vor ihm lag.


	2. Meeting

**1**

Einige Wochen später...

Der Mond schien schon seid Stunden über der dunklen Burg. Er warf sein blasses Licht in die Fenster und beleuchtete sie schwach. Kaum Jemand war zu dieser späten Stunde noch auf den Beinen, von den Wachposten mal abgesehen. Diese waren vor und in der Burg postiert und spähten in die Dunkelheit, aufmerksam und hellhörig.

Ein Knacken von einem Ast, der in nicht allzu weiter Ferne gelegen hatte, war zu hören. Die Gesichter der Wachen sahen kurz zueinander, dann winkte der eine den anderen zu. Er ging langsam, auf leisen Sohlen, zu der Stelle, von der der Laut zu hören gewesen war. Alles war seid diesem Geräusch wieder Totenstill, kein Windhauch, nichts war zu hören, fast Gespenstisch lag die Nacht auf dem Land. Der Mann sah sich forschend um, als er urplötzlich mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Weiches stieß. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Das, gegen was er gestoßen war, war ein menschlicher, leblos wirkender Körper. Er kniete sich langsam zu ihm hinunter und drehte ihn um. Vor ihm lag eine junge, zierliche Frau mit blasser Haut und mindestens so rabenschwarzem Haar, wie das seines Herren. Ihr Körper war mit blauen Flecken, Schnitt- und Schürfwunden übersäht, das zerrissene, einfache Kleid lag in Fetzen um ihre Beine. Die rötliche Farbe schien verblasst, soweit er das erkennen konnte. Der Mann überlegte, ob er sie mitnehmen, oder einfach hier liegen lassen sollte. Er entschied sich letztendlich dafür, die Frau in den Schutz der Burg zu bringen, wo er sie in eines der Schlafsäle für Bedienstete trug und auf ein schmales, freies Bett legte. Im Licht einer Kerze sah sie noch fürchterlicher und ausgemergelter aus, als im Mondlicht draußen vor der Burg. Ihr flacher Atem war kaum zu hören, sodass man wirklich denken konnte sie sei dahin geschieden, obwohl sie nur einen sehr tiefen Schlaf hatte.

Er wandte sich um und wollte wieder auf seinen Wachposten gehen als die Frau wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sie wand sich im Schlaf hin und her und sprach in einer anderen Sprache. Er sprach diese Sprach nicht, wusste aber dennoch das es türkisch war, die Sprache des Feindes. Er war sofort alarmiert und lief zu seinem Herren. Aber wie sollte er das seinem Herren erklären, er hatte einen Feind mit in die Burg geschleppt! Einen Osmanen! Einen Feind Christies und seines Herren!  
Er hämmerte gegen die schwere, eisenbeschlagene Holztür. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet. Sein Herr erschien vor ihm, anscheinend hatte er noch nicht geschlafen.  
"Ich bitte um Verzeihung für die nächtliche Störung mein Herr aber ich habe eine wichtige Meldung zu machen!" "Sprich!", forderte der Burgherr ihn mit kalter dunkler Stimme auf. "Es-es ist so. Bei meinem Rundgang bemerkte ich ein Geräusch knackender Äste, es stellte sich heraus dass eine Frau, verletzt und bewusstlos am Boden lag. Ich brachte sie in den Flügel für die Bediensteten aber sie sprach im Schlaf." "Was interessieren mich Frauenzimmer!", herrschte der Woiwode ihn an. "Sie- sie sprach türkisch Herr..." "Was? Du hast mir einen Feind in meine Burg geschleppt!" "Es...es... es ist doch nur eine Frau... und... verletzt ist sie auch. sie... kann sicher nichts großartiges anstellen!" "Sag bloß sie ist unbewacht!" "S-Sie ist verletzt! Sie... kann sicher kaum 10 Meter gehen ohne... ohne zusammenzubrechen!" "Bete um dein Leben das sie noch da ist wo du sie hingebracht hast!" Der Fürst der Walachai gürtete sich sein Schwert um und verließ sein Gemach und ließ sich von dem Soldaten zu der Fremden führen.

Die junge Frau lag immer noch auf dem schmalen Bett, doch begann sie sich langsam zu regen und ihre Augen zu öffnen. Das tiefe, giftige Grün sah an die Decke des Raumes, sahen sich suchend nach etwas um, dass sie kannten, fanden aber nichts der gleichen. Sie richtete sich langsam und mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht auf und schaute sich abermals um. Die junge Frau wusste nicht wo sie sich befand, sah verwirrt aus. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem recht lauten Quietschen. Sie sah halb erschrocken auf diese und erblickte zwei große Männliche Gestalten. Ihr Körper bewegte sich instinktiv ein Stück Rückwärts.

"Hier Herr!" Der Soldat trat beiseite und ließ seinem Herren eintritt.  
Er sah dass die Fremde wach war und ihn ängstlich ansah. Allein schon wegen seiner Größe und Statur wirkte er furcht einflößend, die kalten Augen mal ausgenommen.   
"Danke Gott dass sie noch hier ist! Und jetzt geh!" "Jawohl Herr!" Der Soldat verneigte sich, verließ den Raum und schloss sorgfältig die Tür.  
Sie musterte ihn ängstlich. Ihre Unterlippe begann leicht zu zittern, ebenso der Rest ihres Körpers. Er schritt auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Sie rückte bis an die Wand zurück, wie ein Tier das in die Ecke gedrängt wird.  
"Wer bist du?" Sie zuckte beim Ton seiner Stimme zusammen und die grünen Augen sahen angsterfüllt zu ihm hoch. "Ich wiederhole mich ungern! Wer bist du!" Sein Ton wurde schärfer und seine Lautstärke nahm zu. Ihre Stimme zitterte als sie im gebrochenem rumänisch antwortete: "R-Rebecca Romanescu..." "Romanescu..." Der Fürst dachte nach. "Woher kommst du?" "Orient..." "Dein Name klingt nicht gerade orientalisch... und was suchst du hier? Im Lande des Feindes deines Sultans?", fragte er lauernd. "Großeltern Rumänen... fliehe vor Wachen Sultans..." "Verstehst du alles was ich sage? Jedes einzelne Wort?" Sie schüttelte nervös den Kopf. Er hielt eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und mit der anderen rieb er sich seine rechte Schläfe. Er seufzte. Jetzt musste er auch noch türkisch sprechen. Ja er beherrschte die türkische Sprache fließend. Immerhin war er jahrelang deren Gefangener gewesen... er hatte also genug Zeit gehabt sie zu lernen.  
So begann er das Gespräch, auch nur sehr widerwillig, auf Türkisch fortzusetzen.  
"Warum flieht eine Türkin vor ihren eigenen Landsleuten?" Er wurde misstrauisch und ließ sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. "Ich werde von den Wachen des Sultans verfolgt. Ich wurde an den Sultan verkauft und sollte seinem Harem angehören. Ich wollte in die Walachai fliehen weil den Gerüchten zufolge deren Fürst ihn bekämpft." Ihre Stimme zitterte ängstlich und sie zog die Beine an, am liebsten wollte sie sich in die Wand verkriechen, solch eine Angst hatte sie vor dem Hünen der über ihr ragte. "Willkommen in der Walachai... die Flucht scheint dir gelungen zu sein. Einer meiner Soldaten hat dich vor der Burg gefunden." "Sie sind..." "Fürst Vlad III. Dracul... Denkst du wirklich ich gewähre dir Asyl? Dir mit türkischer Herkunft?" "Ich... ich..." "Ich habe guten Grund dich hinrichten zu lassen... Du bist erstens ein überflüssiges Frauenzimmer und zweitens kommst du vom Feind! Woher soll ich wissen dass du keine Spionin bist oder als Attentäterin auf mich angesetzt wurdest!" Er beugte sich runter und stemmte seine Hände jeweils links und rechts neben ihr auf dem Bett. Sein Gesicht kam des ihren näher. Sie zitterte stärker und ihre klaren grünen Augen wurden feucht. "Ich... ich beherrsche doch kaum... eure Sprache!" Sie musste hart Schlucken und atmete heftig. Er sah sie eindringlich an ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. "Bitte... ich will nicht sterben... ich werde auch alles tun..." Sie wimmerte und schluchzte leise.

"Ich könnte dich pfählen lassen...wie alle anderen Türken auch..." Seine Stimme klang mehr als einfach nur kalt. Sie sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Aus diesen bahnten sich Tränen über ihr Gesicht und rannen über ihre Wangen zum Kinn und tropften dann auf den Stoff ihres zerfetzten Kleides hinab. Ihr Atem stockte und der geschundene Körper zitterte heftig. Er grinste sie hämisch an, genoss ihre Angst und ergötzte sich an ihr. "Willst du wissen...wie man Menschen zum reden bewegt...? Willst du es sehen...oder gar selbst spüren...?" Rebbecca starrte ihn nur weiterhin an, erstarrt weinend. Vlad erhob sich, sah sie finster von oben herab an, musterte sie. Das Grinsen war nicht von seinen Lippen verschwunden, es wurde sogar noch breiter, als er die verängstigte Frau am Arm packte und auf die Beine zog. Der Wachmann hatte Recht gehabt. Sie konnte sich nicht auf den Beinen halten, wankte und stolperte geradewegs in seine Arme. Ihre kleinen Hände verkrallten sich in seinem Hemd und ihr Körper schmiegte sich ungewollt an den seinen. Für einen kurzen Moment hörte sie auf zu atmen und sein Grinsen verschwand, von seinem Gesicht. Jeder normale Mann hätte die Arme um sie gelegt und an sich gedrückt. Zweifellos war sie sicher schön, wenn der Schmutz und die Schrammen nicht wären. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er auch versucht aber er war kein normaler Mann.  
"Auf Tricks von solch billigen Frauenzimmern falle ich nicht rein! Da bist du an den falschen Geraten Weibsbild!" Er legte einen Arm unter ihre Knie und den anderen auf ihren Rücken und hob sie hoch. Unbeabsichtigt krallte sie sich an ihm fest, aber er ignorierte es und wieder legte sich das finstere Grinsen auf seine Lippen. "Jetzt wirst du sehen was mit deinen Landsleuten passiert..." Er trug sie hinaus und hinunter in die Katakomben wo die Verließe sich befanden. Schon von weitem konnte sie die Schreie und das Wimmern, Jammern und schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen hören. Eine noch nie gekannte Angst kroch in ihr hoch und ergriff Besitz von ihr. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und wollte es gar nicht hören, wünschte sich am liebsten wieder in ihrer Heimat zu sein, gar nicht erst geflohen zu sein... Sie hätte dem Sultan vielleicht ihren Körper überlassen müssen, aber damit hätte sie leben können...  
"Sagt Guten Tag Fräulein..." Er setzte sie ab und drehte sie um. Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Es war einfach... grauenvoll... das Bild war unbeschreiblich schrecklich... Blut klebte am Boden und an den Wänden... sie wollte und konnte nicht glauben das die Menschen noch lebten...  
"So etwas nennt man auspeitschen, rädern, häuten, verstümmeln, blenden und sieden... und hier..." Ohne weiter auf ihren zustand Rücksicht zu nehmen zerrte er sie weiter. "Das hier wird im Allgemeinen den Tieren zum Fraß vorwerfen genannt!" Sie schrie leise auf als sie Schreckensbild sah. Noch nie hatte sie soviel Grausamkeit gesehen... ihr wurde übel, allein schon von dem süßlichem Gestank der Verwesung und des Blutes. Sie zitterte heftig und stumm rannen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und finsterer. Er liebte es anderen Schmerz zuzufügen... ob nun körperlich oder seelisch... es machte für ihn keinen unterschied... Türke ist Türke! Er wird sie alle vernichten... sie werden alle auf Pfählen enden!  
"Aber das Beste siehst du ja noch gar nicht, verzeiht was bin ich nur für ein Gastgeber!" Er zerrte sie zu einem Fenster und zwang sie hinauszuschauen... auf die gepfählten... Raubvögel pickten, zerrten und hackten an den Leichen...  
Sie konnte sich vor Schock nicht rühren... Was... was war das nur für ein Mensch der so etwas anderen antun konnte! Das- das war ein Monster! Das war der Teufel in Menschengestalt! Wie... wie kann man so etwas nur tun! Sie hätte nicht fliehen dürfen, alles wäre besser gewesen als dieses Monster, dieses Biest und Ungeheuer! Dieser Teufelssohn! Nein, es war nicht der Teufelssohn, er war der Leibhaftige!  
"Niemand soll denken ich wäre nicht gastfreundlich, im Gegenteil, Gastfreundschaft wird hier groß geschrieben. Du darfst dir aussuchen wie du stirbst!" Ein irres Funkeln stahl sich in seine kalten Augen. Das war das letzte was sie sah, bevor alles um sie herum schwarz wurde. Ihr ohnehin schon in Mitleidenschaft gezogener Körper, sackte zusammen. Es war alles zuviel für sie. Ihr Körper spielte da nicht mehr mit und forderte seinen Tribut. Diesmal fing er sie ohne ein Wort auf und nahm sie auf die Arme. Als Vlad sie hoch in das zuvor verlassene Zimmer trug, sah er sie schweigend an. Er dachte an nichts... fühlte nichts... weder Mitleid, noch Reue, noch sonst irgendetwas... er grinste nur...  
Sein Blick glitt über die junge Frau und seine Augen tasteten ihren Körper nach einer Waffe oder ähnlichem ab. Aber so wie das Weibsbild sich aufführte war sie zu dumm auch nur einem Tier ein Leid zuzufügen! So etwas könnte er hier nicht gebrauchen! Wieder ein überflüssiges Frauenzimmer! Aber wenn sie um ihr Leben bettelt und fleht... zu Boden kriecht... dann könnte sie ja vielleicht in die Küche oder sonstiges...  
Das Grinsen wurde diabolisch und der Hauch des Wahnsinns legte sich über seine Augen.


	3. Between Love and Hate

**2**

Es war ihre vierte Arbeitswoche auf der dunklen Burg. Sie war gerade damit beschäftigt Wäsche zu waschen, was ihr ziemlich missfiel. Ihre Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte, fielen in Strähnen um ihr verschwitztes Gesicht. Rebbecca war es Leid, dass "Mädchen für alles" zu sein. Sie schuftete wirklich überall und nirgends. "Wäre ich doch bloß zum Sultan gegangen..." Die junge Frau grummelte leise vor sich hin. Beim Sultan wäre sie immerhin eine Haremsdame gewesen, ein Leben mit allen Kostbarkeiten, edle Stoffe, Schmuck... Sie hätte nie arbeiten müssen... einfach nur mit den anderen Haremsdamen rum sitzen und sich langweilen... und je nach dem wie des Sultans Lust war ihren Körper hergeben...  
Aber das wäre auch nicht das wahre Leben gewesen...  
Sie konnte froh sein dass sie hier überhaupt aufgenommen wurde und nicht hingerichtet worden war...  
Ihr tat alles weh, von ihren Füßen bis zu ihren Händen... sie hatte noch nie so hart arbeiten müssen...

Am Nachmittag wurde Rebbecca in die Stallungen gerufen, sie sollte das Pferd des Herrn satteln. /Welches auch sonst...ich bin scheinbar vom Pech verfolgt.../ Der Schmerz in ihren Gliedern hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit noch verstärkt, dementsprechend langsam war sie beim satteln des Pferdes. Ihre Müdigkeit ließ sie fast im stehen einschlafen und ihre Augenringe waren nicht zu übersehen. Sie war etwas blas und immer mehr Strähnen ihres vollends dunklen Haares lösten sich aus ihrem Zopf.  
Es war extrem anstrengend den schweren Sattel auf das hohe Tier zu hieven. Ein schwarzer Hengst, groß und stark, er konnte fast beängstigend auf einen wirken... genauso wie sein Herr... aber dennoch war das Tier irgendwie schön...  
"Sei vorsichtig!" Sie drehte sich um und ein noch recht junger Stallbursche kam auf sie zu. "Das ist Negru Draculea! (schwarzer Teufel) Sei vorsichtig bei ihm!" "Ist doch nur ein dämliches Vieh...", grummelte sie. Doch das dämliches Vieh mochte es nicht beleidigt zu werden und begann somit zu scheuen und sich aufzubäumen. Vor schreck stolperte sie nach hinten und fiel. Nun ragte das Tier gefährlich über ihr auf und sie bekam es doch mit der Angst. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schloss innerlich schon mit ihrem Leben ab. Doch nichts geschah... Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete stand der Hengst ganz ruhig und blähte nur noch leicht mit seinen Nüstern... Aber auch nur weil sein Herr neben ihm stand...  
"Steh gefälligst auf Weibsbild! Oder willst du da den ganzen Tag liegen bleiben! Dich ausruhen kannst du wenn du tot bist! Dein Befehl lautete dieses Pferd zu satteln! Kannst du nicht einmal mit einem Pferd umgehen, billiges Frauenzimmer!" Rebbecca sah ihn vom Boden her mit einem bösen Blick an. "Also... Das ist doch... Jetzt reicht es!" Sie stand auf und brüllte ihn unüberhörbar laut an. "Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen... ich arbeite die ganze Zeit und ruhe mich nicht aus...ich schlafe kaum, weil ich soviel arbeiten muss...ich werde von einer Sache zur nächsten geschickt und renne mir die Füße wund, was soll ich denn noch machen, damit es dem Herrn passt?"

Die erste Sekunde starrte er sie an. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte es jemand gewagt ihn zu kritisieren geschweige denn ihn anzuschreien! Und vor allem keine Frau! Kein so billiges Frauenzimmer!  
In der zweiten Sekunde packte er sie grob am Arm und in der dritten Sekunde:  
"Du arbeitest wenn ich es dir sage! Du schläfst wenn ich es dir sage! Du isst wenn ich es dir sage! Du ruhst dich aus wenn ich es dir sage! Und vor allem: Du sprichst nur wenn ich es dir sage! Und damit du dir das merken kannst werde ich dir helfen!"  
Blanker Zorn funkelte aus seinen Augen und pure Wut sprach aus seiner Stimme. Er zog sie grob hinter sich her, ohne Rücksicht darauf ob sie stolperte.  
Sie hätte sich selbst dafür Ohrfeigen können! Sie hätte den Mund halten sollen! Aber was zuviel ist, ist zuviel!  
Angst kroch ganz langsam in ihr hoch, Angst vor dem Ungewissen. Was würde er mit ihr tun? Ihm konnte man alles zutrauen...  
Er zerrte sie in die Katakomben und die Angst kroch höher. Er riss wütend eine Tür zu einer Zelle auf, wobei diese fast aus den Angeln sprang. Er stieß sie in die Zelle. Sie sah sich um und wieder zitterte sie vor Angst. Er packte grob ihre Arme und zwang sie in die Knie. An einem Holzblock kettete er ihre Handgelenke fest, und wieder machte es ihm Spaß sie vor Angst zittern zu sehen.  
"Die Dame wird doch wohl keine Angst bekommen?", fragte er höhnisch und lachte grausig. Irgendetwas schlimmes erwartete sie, eine böse Vorahnung.  
Sie hörte seine kraftvollen Schritte an den Wänden widerhallen, wie sie sich von ihr entfernten und wieder zu ihr kamen.  
Warum war sie nur so dumm gewesen...  
"Das Fräulein braucht doch keine Angst haben...", raunte er in ihr Ohr. Eine Gänsehaut lief über ihren Körper. Er lachte leise und befreite ihren Rücken von dem Kleid.  
Wollte... wollte er sie etwa... auspeitschen?  
Er bog den Rohrstock in seinen Händen und suchte sich die beste Position. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf den ersten Hieb.  
Seine Hand mit dem Rohrstock sauste nieder.  
Gleißender Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper, vom Rücken ausgehend. Sie keuchte auf vor Schmerz und ihre Hände verkrallten sich in den Holzblock. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und rollten an ihren Wangen hinunter.  
Nach fünf Sekunden folgte der nächste Hieb und diesmal schrie sie auf vor Schmerz. Ein dritter und vierter Hieb folgten und wieder schrie sie.  
Ein breites diabolisches Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht, das sich zu einem lauten grausigen Lachen steigerte.  
"Schrei nur! Schrei!" Ein neuer Hieb und ein erneuter Schrei. Ein zufriedenes erregendes Gefühl durchflutete ihn. Sie keuchte und versuchte den Schmerz und die Tränen zu bekämpfen.  
Er ergriff ihren Zopf und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten. Sie wimmerte und ihre Unterlippe bebte.  
"Es gefällt mir wie du schreist... und dein Wimmern und deine Tränen... ich könnte nicht genug davon bekommen...", raunte er und lachte leise. "Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen..." Seine freie Hand legte sich auf ihre Taille.  
Wollte er sie etwa...  
"Bitte! Bitte! Ich werde alles tun! Den ganzen Tag arbeiten! Nicht mehr schlafen! Bitte!", wimmerte und flehte sie. Ein teuflisches Grinsen legte sich um seine Lippen.  
"Alles?" Sie nickte wimmernd und zitterte.  
Langsam tropften die dünnen Blutrinnsale aus den 5 dünnen roten Striemen auf ihrem Rücken.  
Er hatte sich zurückhalten müssen, hätte er mit ganzer Kraft zugeschlagen, wäre nicht viel von ihrem Rücken übrig geblieben. Irgendetwas in ihm hatte ihn davon abgehalten... er wusste nicht warum, sie war doch nur eine Türkin...  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort löste er die Ketten von ihren Handgelenken und verließ den Kerker.

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später, als Rebbecca aus den Katakomben gekommen war, wurde sie auch schon wieder zu ihrem "Herrn" gerufen. Der Schmerz der von ihrem Rücken ausging war nicht abgeklungen. Es brannte fürchterlich und wenn sie sich bewegte tat es gleich dreifach weh.

Eine Wache brachte die junge Frau geradewegs zu seinem Gemach und klopfte. "Herr ich habe sie hergebracht!" Der Mann stand still wartend vor der massiven Holztür, während Rebbecca nicht so richtig wusste, was sie denken sollte. Einerseits hatte sie noch eine Heidenangst vor ihm, andererseits fragte sie sich, was er denn von ihr wollte, wo er sie doch erst vor einer halben Stunde ausgepeitscht und in den Katakomben zurückgelassen hatte. Sie nestelte an ihrem Kleid herum, als plötzlich die Tür mit einem Knarren geöffnet wurde und niemand anderer als Vlad in dieser stand. Er ging ein Stück zur Seite und wies ihr, ohne ein Wort einzutreten. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und betrat das Zimmer. Rebbeccas Blick fuhr über die reich verzierten Schränke und Fenster, die den Raum trotz der im Dunkeln gehaltenen Farben hell erscheinen ließ. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde mit schweren Rahmen aus Gold. Ihre Augen hefteten sich zum Schluss an das große nicht zu übersehende Himmelbett, dass mit rotem Samt ausgestattet war. Das ebenfalls dunkle Holz schien wie frisch poliert und glänzte in der Sonne die durchs Fenster schien.

Er ging wieder zu dem einzigen aber recht großem Fenster in dem Raum und ließ sie mitten in diesem stehen.  
Er nahm einen goldenen Kelch vom Tisch und schwenkte die Flüssigkeit darin leicht umher. Er stellte sich ans Fenster und sah hinaus, auf sein Land... Er nahm einen Schluck aus dem Kelch, Wein.  
Rebecca stand noch immer und langsam spürte sie wie ihre Beine zitterten und wie die Schmerzen im Rücken immer stärker wurden.  
Warum hatte er sie zu sich bestellt wenn sie nur rum stehen darf?  
Nach für sie schier endlosen Minuten drehte er sich dann wieder zu ihr um, trank den Kelch leer und schenkte sich nach.  
"Setzen." Er deutete mit seinem Kopf auf sein Bett. Schüchtern und ängstlich, mit der Frage im Kopf, was wohl jetzt kommen mag, lief sie zum Bett und setzte sich.  
Er kam auf sie zu und ihr schwante böses...  
"Leg dich auf den Bauch." Irgendwie klang alles bei ihm wie ein Befehl. Aber sie tat wie er sagte, sie wollte das nicht noch einmal über sich ergehen lassen...  
Er löste wieder das Kleid von ihrem Rücken, diesmal aber etwas sanfter.  
Er tauchte einen Finger in die Weinflüssigkeit und strich damit über einen der Striemen. Sie fuhr vor Schmerz zusammen und krallte sich mit den Händen in das Samt. Und wieder und wieder und wieder... was sollte das?  
"Heul nicht gleich!", fuhr er sie an. "Es desinfiziert..."   
Minutenlang schwiegen beide. Bis sie das schweigen brach.  
"W... warum habt ihr es auf uns abgesehen? Warum wir Türken?" "Habe ich es dir erlaubt zu sprechen!" "Nein..." Er schwieg wieder. "Ihr seid einfach ein elendes Pack... Gotteslästerer!" "Unser Gott ist auch der Eurige... wir nennen ihn nur Allah..." "Hrmpf..." "Das ist kein Grund..." "Sind vielleicht zehn Jahre Gefangenschaft ein Grund! Zehn elende Jahre war ich euer Gefangener! Meinen Bruder habt ihr gebrochen! Was glaubst du von wem ich all diese netten Foltermethoden erlernte?" "Aber..." "Ihr habt meinen Vater und meinen älteren Bruder ermordet... und letztendlich starb auch meine Mutter... weil ich und mein jüngerer Bruder noch das einzige in ihrem Leben waren, was für sie lebenswert war... aber ihr habt uns ihr weggenommen... Ihr Türken seid der letzte Dreck! Ihr habt meine Familie zerstört und ermordet und lästert unserem Herren!"  
"Aber... im Grunde... glauben doch alle an Gott...", sagte sie leise.  
Er stellte den Kelch beiseite und wandte sich wieder zu ihr.  
"So... ihr glaubt also auch an Gott... ihr Barbaren!"  
"Ich frage mich wer hier barbarischer ist...", murmelte sie.  
Er packte ihre Arme, drehte sie auf den Rücken und hielt sie aufs Bett gedrückt. Er war nun über ihr und sie konnte nichts tun, sich weder wehren noch sonst irgendetwas. Rebbecca starrte ihn verwundert und immer noch etwas ängstlich an. "Weißt du, was ihr mit den Frauen gemacht habt, in deren Länder ihr eingefallen seid...?" fragte er fies grinsend. Rebbecca schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf, die tief grünen Augen immer auf seine braunen gerichtet. Seine Augen schienen die ihren zu durchbohren. "Ihr...nahmt sie euch..." Immer noch grinsend senkte er das Gesicht zu dem ihren und legte seine Lippen schon fast zu zärtlich, wie er fand, auf Rebbeccas. Die junge Frau war erstarrt. Ihr Herr...Vlad III. Tepez Dracul...der Pfähler…von allen gefürchtet...lag über ihr und küsste sie. So kurz seine Lippen auch auf ihren verweilten, es kam Rebbecca vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Ihr Atem stockte und er entfernte sich ein Stück, aber nur um ihren Hals hinab zu küssen. /Ich bin viel zu sanft...wo ist meine Härte geblieben.../ Vlad's Hand hielt Rebbeccas Arme über ihrem Kopf fest, während die zweite unter ihren Rock glitt und an ihren Beinen entlang höher strich. Ein leises, ungewolltes Stöhnen rann über ihre Lippen, worüber sie sich selbst erschrak. Wie…konnte ihr das gefallen…wo der Mann, der bei ihr, genau in diesem Moment diese Gefühle auslöste sie vor nicht all zu langer Zeit, am selben Tag, ausgepeitscht hatte? Sie müsste ihn doch hassen...Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie das auch tat...aber...warum gefielen ihr dann seine...ja man könnte sagen, Zärtlichkeiten...?

Er wusste nicht was mit ihm los war, was geschah mit ihm! Warum... wollte er sie?  
Langsam strich seine Hand an ihrem schlanken Unterarm hinunter und ein wohliger Schauer rann durch ihren Körper. An der Schulter angekommen strich er langsam und zärtlich das Kleid von dieser.  
Es klopfte eindringlich.  
Er erstarrte, wie zu einer Salzsäule. Beide hielten den Atem an und erst nach zwei Sekunden löste er seine Hände von ihr setzte sich auf. Während er zur Tür ging war sie noch immer schockiert über das eben geschehene.  
Er riss die Tür auf und fragte schroff was los sei und man ihn störe.  
"Herr!", klagte einer seiner Berater. "Die Türken sind am Vorrücken! Sie sind schon in Siebenbürgen!" "Was! Wie kann das sein! Wie lange schon!" "S-Seit ungefähr... 3 Stunden..." "WAS! Ich hatte befohlen mir sofort, SOFORT Nachricht zukommen zu lassen sobald sich etwas verändert!" "Wir... wir dachten es wäre nicht wichtig, die machen doch öfters solche kleinen Scherze und dann..." Er wurde immer leiser und nervöser. "Nicht wichtig! Es ist nicht wichtig wenn der Feind einrückt! Sobald ich wieder hier bin werden wir uns noch sprechen!" Er verließ den Raum und knallte die Tür wütend hinter sich ins Schloss. Er musste sich seine Rüstung anlegen, bereit machen und die Truppe zusammenstellen, das wird schon alleine 2 Stunden dauern... wenn die Feinde zu Fuß sind wird es noch ungefähr 5 Stunden dauern bis sie hier sind...

Rebbecca hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie war allein im Zimmer geblieben und rührte sich einige Zeit lang nicht. Sie blieb genauso liegen, wie Vlad sie zurückgelassen hatte, als würde sie darauf warten, dass er wiederkam und weiter machte, womit er begonnen hatte. Nach langen Minuten öffnete sie dann doch die Augen und stierte in die Luft. Sie richtete sich auf und blickte sich abermals im Zimmer um. Die junge Frau roch ihn förmlich immer noch und erkannte ihn in jedem seiner Möbelstücke wieder, als wäre es er selbst, alles passte zu ihm...einfach alles... Sie stand vom Bett auf und schaute aus dem Fenster, das einen herrlichen Ausblick bot. Rebbecca konnte ihn sehen, in seiner rot schimmernden Rüstung, wie er an der Spitze seines Heeres davon ritt. Wie lange hatte sie auf dem Bett gelegen und die Augen geschlossen gehalten, dass er bereits davon schnellte? War sie in der Zwischenzeit eingenickt? Sie wusste es nicht, sah aber im selben Augenblick zum Himmelbett, auf dem sie zusammen mit ihm gelegen hatte. Auf dem Samt waren kleine, kaum sichtbare Flecken, der von dem Alkohol zurückgeblieben war, als er von ihrem Rücken auf das Bett gelaufen war. Sofort musste sie wieder an das darauf gefolgte Geschehen denken. Ein leichter rosaner Hauch legte sich auf ihre Wangen nieder, als sie den Kopf bestimmt wegdrehte.

Plötzlich hörte Rebbecca Stimmen, die von dem Gang vor der Tür kamen. Sie ging neugierig zu dieser und legte das Ohr an das massive dunkle Holz. "Er muss ganz einfach einen Unfall erleiden, dann bleiben wir frei von Verdacht" Sie hörte zwei Männerstimmen die versuchten leise miteinander zu kommunizieren, dass aber auf den hallenden Gängen kaum möglich war. "Nur die Frage ist, wie wir das anstellen, ihn unauffällig zu stürzen..." Spätestens jetzt wusste Rebbecca um wen es ging. Der Mann den sie eben noch beim davon reitend an der Spitze seines Heeres gesehen hatte... Vlad!


	4. The Man must hang

**3**

"Wenn er vom Pferd fällt und sich das Genick bricht wird keiner an Mord denken..." "Und Gift?" "Idiot! Dann denkt erst recht jeder dass er ermordet wurde!" "Kann man es nicht wie Selbstmord aussehen lassen?" "Wie denn bitteschön? Soll er sich erhängen oder was! Nein, das mit dem Pferd ist schon ganz gut... wir legen einfach ein paar Disteldornen unter dem Sattel des Pferdes, das wird wehtun und sobald er aufsteigt wird es scheuen und ihn abwerfen! Mit ein bisschen Glück fällt er unglücklich und bricht sich das Genick!" "Was für eine Tragödie!" "Was für ein Sieg!" Beide Stimmen lachten.  
Rebecca fasste sich ans Herz. Sie wollten ihn umbringen... ermorden...  
Sie machte sich sorgen... um den Mann, der sie noch vor wenigen Stunden ausgepeitscht hatte und... und eben... verführen wollte?  
Wieder wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Stimmen gelenkt.  
"Und wenn man die Dornen darunter findet?" "Dann ist halt diese Türkin hier Schuld... Sie hätte ein ideales Motiv..." "Spionin..." "Gar nicht mal so dumm..."  
Wie? Man wollte... man wollte sie des Mordes beschuldigen wenn er starb? Aber... wie... warum... wie kann man nur! Sie hasst ihn... und... dann auch wieder nicht aber... sie würde doch nie jemanden umbringen können!

Ihre Hand glitt von ihrem Herzen zu ihrem Mund und sie entfernte sich rückwärts von der geschlossenen Tür, lies sich aufs Bett sinken und sagte kein Wort. Nach einiger Zeit waren die Stimmen verschwunden und Rebbecca war auch langsam eingefallen, woher sie die eine Stimme kannte... Es war der Mann gewesen, der Vlad und sie vorhin "gestört" hatte...der Berater!

Er hinterging ihn, er hinterging Vlad und trachtete ihm nach dem Leben, er wollte ihn stürzen und sie als Mörder hinstellen, der sie nicht war. Sie brauchte eine Weile um zu begreifen, während dessen legte sie sich auf das Bett und rief sich die Worte dieses Mannes in Erinnerung. Ihre Gedanken schweiften auch zu Vlad, wenn er wieder kam, würde er ihr Glauben schenken, wenn sie ihm eröffnete, dass einer seiner Berater versuchte ihn zu stürzen?

Als Rebbecca nachdachte verfiel sie in einen traumlosen, unruhigen Schlaf...

Sie erwachte durch eine Vibration des Bettes und die junge Frau regte sich langsam. Sie öffnete die Augen, schaute zum andern Bettende und erblickte den Rücken von Vlad. Er trug keine Rüstung mehr und es schien als ob er unversehrt heimgekehrt war.  
Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah sie kurz mit einem flüchtigen Blick an.  
"Du bist noch immer hier..." "Ich... ich, es tut mir leid ich..." Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und wollte aufstehen. "Bleib..." Mit der linken Hand bedeutete er ihr sitzen zu bleiben.  
"Ihr... ihr habt gesiegt?" "Ja... keiner ist am Leben geblieben..." Dabei grinste er triumphierend. "K-Keiner?" "Kein einziger, und die anderen sind vor der Burg..." Sie sah ihn fragend an und er deutete zum Fenster. "Sieh selbst." Sie stand auf und lief langsam zum Fenster, schreckte und taumelte zwei Schritte zurück als sie hinaussah. Sie sah entsetzt zu ihm und wieder hinaus.  
Draußen vor der Burg, standen unzählig viele Pfähle. Und auf allen waren türkische Soldaten aufgespießt... Das blut rann langsam an dem Holz hinunter, einige wanden sich vor Schmerzen und andere machten schon die Bekanntschaft mit Aasvögeln. Der Anblick war grauenvoll... jetzt verstand sie, warum man ihn stürzen wollte... das... das musste aufhören... das musste ein Ende haben! Aber...  
"Man will euch stürzen!" Er lachte auf. "Das würde sich niemand wagen!" "Aber... ich habe es selbst gehört! Es... es soll wie ein Unfall aussehen! Man will euch umbringen!" "Warum sollte ich das glauben? Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Warum sagst du mir das? Lass mich raten, du würdest beschuldigt werden." Ihr Schweigen war Antwort genug. Er lachte leise. "Ihr seid leicht zu durchschauen..." "Eure Berater wollen euch ermorden!" Er sah sie grinsend an. "So...wollen sie das..." Vlad grinste immer noch. "Findet ihr das immer so lustig, wenn Jemand plant euch umzubringen...?" Rebbecca konnte ihn schon wieder einfach nicht verstehen. Wieso war er ihr gegenüber so? Was hatte sie ihm jetzt schon wieder getan? Sie schaute ihn merkwürdig an, doch sein Grinsen verschwand nicht. "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht" Sein Gesicht schien zu erkalten. "Darf ich gehen?" Rebbecca wollte einfach nur weg von ihm. Sie verstand ihn einfach nicht...wollte es auch gar nicht. Warum sollte sie das auch wollen? Es gab keinen Grund dafür. Sie stand schweigend vor ihm und seine Augen trafen erneut auf ihre. Letztendlich drehte er sich weg und winkte ab, was so viel heißen sollte wie "Geh!". Die junge Frau drehte sich um und lief schnellen Schritts aus seinem Gemach. Vlad hatte sich doch zu ihr umgedreht und sah ihr nach, obwohl er sich befohlen hatte, dass nicht zu tun.

Grummelnd stand er auf und ging durch sein Zimmer. "Sie verweichlicht mich...hm...ob ich ihr glauben sollte...?" Er rieb sich an den Schläfen. "Was sage ich da...? Seid wann glaube ich den Worten der Türken?" Er raufte sich die Haare und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie lief schnell die Treppe hinunter in ihre Kammer. Nur weg von ihm! Wie kann man nur so... sie fand keine Worte dafür... Sie war vorher noch nie solch einer Art von Mensch, falls man ihn als Mensch bezeichnen kann, begegnet... War es ihm denn egal dass man ihn umbringen wollte! Wollte er denn sterben?  
Warum warnte sie? Warum sollte sie das tun? Um ihre eigene Haut zu retten? Würde ihr wenig helfen... warum sorgte sie sich um sein Leben...  
Warum dachte er eigentlich darüber nach! Er sollte besser über den nächsten Feldzug nachsinnen! Er hat noch nie einen Gedanken an ein Weibsbild verschwendet! Und jetzt wird er es auch nicht tun!  
Er ging zu dem massiven großen Schreibtisch und rollte eine große weitläufige Karte des Landes auf.

Eine Woche später war ein Feldzug gegen die Türken geplant. Irgendwie machte sich Rebbecca wegen Vlad sorgen, auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, der Gedanke war da, dass irgendjemand ein Attentat auf ihn ausüben wollte. Sie schaute sich mehrmals um, doch sah nie etwas Auffälliges. Sie erschrak als der Stallbursche sie antippte. "Kann ich bitte durch?" Der Junge hatte den riesigen schwarzen Hengst, Negru Draculea, hinter sich. Die junge Frau ging ein Stück zur Seite und besah sich den Hengst, doch auch an diesem war nicht Auffälliges. Sie sah dem riesigen Tier und dem Jungen hinterher, als man sie wieder auf die Schulter tippte und sie sich abermals erschrocken umdrehte. "Wer wird denn da so schreckhaft sein?" Vlad hatte dieses bösartige Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, dass Rebbecca rein gar nicht passte. Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sah ihn nur an und stellte dabei fest, dass sie sich richtig Sorgen zu machen schien. Das sah er ihr wohl an und lachte kalt über sie. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging er an ihr Vorbei, dem Hengst und dessen Führer nach. Rebbecca sah ihm nur nach, ging ihm dann aber der Sicherheit halber nach. Der Hengst schüttelte seinen Kopf und seine pechschwarze Mähne schwirrte durch die Luft. Der Stallbursche nahm den Sattle ab und legte einen anderen drauf.  
Er zerrte den Sattel und das Pferd wieherte leise. Vlad beruhigte ihn und strich ihm übers Nachtschwarze Fell.  
"Fertig Herr." Der Stallbursche trat zur Seite um seinen Herrn platz zu machen. Mit einem Kraftvollen Schwung schwang er sich aufs Pferd und saß fest im Sattel und ergriff die Zügel. Das Tier war unruhig, trat von einem Bein aufs andere und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. "Ist der Sattel genehmigt Herr?" "Ich denke..." Plötzlich bäumte sich der Hengst auf, wieherte heftig und trat aus. Er benahm sich wie wild geworden und Vlad hatte mühe sich im Sattel zu halten.  
Der Stallbursche versuchte die Zügel zu packen aber immer wieder entglitten sie ihm. Rebbecca hatte zwar Respekt, ob Respekt oder angst, da lässt sich drüber streiten, vor dem Tier, konnte aber auch nicht mehr ruhig still stehen. Sie versuchte ebenfalls die Zügel zu packen, musste aber immer wieder weg weichen um nicht von einem der austretenden Hufe getroffen zu werden.  
Vlad konnte sich endgültig nicht mehr halten und fiel runter. Er fiel auf den Rücken und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz. Um nicht von den Hufen getroffen zu werden rollte er sich weg. Endlich konnte sie die Zügel ergreifen und zog sie bis auf den Boden und hielt sie mit aller Kraft fest, so dass der Hengst in seiner Bewegung eingeschränkt war. Sie redete beruhigend in ihrer Heimatsprache auf ihn ein und nach Minuten wurde er langsam wieder ruhig, war aber immer noch nervös. Der Stallbursche half ihr den Sattel abzunehmen. Rebbecca nahm die Decke vom Rücken des Tieres die unterm Sattel lag.   
Diesteldornen lagen darunter. Vlad war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden und kam zu ihr. "Deshalb ist es so wild geworden! Die Dornen haben ihm wehgetan! Die sind nicht durch Zufall da hingekommen! Glaubt ihr mir jetzt!" Er sah sie nur grimmig an und wandte sich an den Stallburschen. "Wie sind die da hingekommen!", herrschte er ihn an. "Ich weiß es nicht Herr! Ich schwöre ich war es nicht! Ich... ich habe euren Hengst vorbereitet, bin aber wieder raus um Futter zu holen!" "Also war er alleine für einen gewissen Zeitraum?" "Ja Herr!"

Vlad grummelte, sah dann wieder zu Rebbecca die ihn mit einem "Was-Habe-Ich-Gesagt-Blick" bedachte. "Ist ja gut...du hattest Recht!" Er war sehr verstimmt darüber, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte, wo er doch beschossen hatte, ihr nicht zu glauben. Vlad drehte sich um und lief mit schweren Schritten in die Burg.

Rebbecca wusste nicht, ob sie ihm folgen sollte. Sie hielt noch immer die Zügel des Hengstes in den Händen, dachte kurz nach und drückte sie dann dem Stallburschen zu, hastete Vlad hinterher und holte ihn gerade so ein. "Was willst du jetzt? Ein Dankeschön? Vergiss es! Nicht mal in tausend Jahren!", grummelte er. "Solange will ich gar nicht leben. Was werdet ihr jetzt tun? Glaubt ihr mir jetzt dass Eure Berater euch ermorden wollen?" "Was meine Berater angeht, sollte es einer auch nur ansatzweise wagen mich zu hintergehen wird er Bekanntschaft mit dem Galgen machen!" Warum erzählte er ihr das überhaupt! Das ging sie gar nichts an! Es war zum verzweifeln!  
Mit großer Wucht öffnete er die Flügel zum Eingang in die Burg und schritt mit kräftigen Schritten geradewegs in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo sich meistens die Berater aufhielten. Rebecca musste schnell laufen um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
Mit großer Wucht wurde die Tür an die Wand geschleudert und er trat in das Arbeitszimmer, die Berater erschraken nicht einmal und schreckten nicht aus ihrer Diskussion hoch, zu normal war dieses Auftreten geworden...  
Er konnte sich gut denken, wenn, dann wer dieser Verräter war. Geradewegs lief er auf ihn zu und packte ihm am Kragen.  
"Herr was..." "Ja oder nein, hast du versucht mich umzubringen?" "Herr wie..." "Ja oder nein!" "Niemals Herr wie könnte ich..." "Ich habe aber einen Zeugen..." Das brachte den Mann völlig aus der Fassung. "Wie... das kann gar nicht sein! Wir haben..." Er verstummte plötzlich und Vlad sah ihn teuflisch grinsend an. "Haben wir uns da verraten?" "Wer soll das bitteschön sein? Der Zeuge?" Er winkte Rebecca zu sich. "Sie." "Wie? Ihr glaubt dem irrsinnigen Geschwätz einer Türkenhexe mehr als eurem eigenem treuen Berater!" "Ich wüsste nicht was sie für einen Vorteil hier draus hätte... ihr allerdings schon... Reichtum ist auch nur zu verlockend..."

Es dauerte gar nicht lang, da war auch schon der Tag des "Hängens" angebrochen. Vlad hatte die "Zeremonie" auf den Mittag angesetzt und saß pünktlich auf einem kleinen Podest mit einem verziertem Stuhl, von wo aus man das Geschehen genauestens beobachten konnte. Zu ihrem Unbehagen musste Rebbecca auch noch dabei sein, genau neben Vlad sitzen und alles mitverfolgen. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran Jemanden sterben zu sehen, egal was er verbrochen hatte, oder nicht. Sie klammerte sich fast in ihren Rock und starrte auf ihre Hände, die leicht zitterten. Vlad hingegen sah vergnügt aus. Sein Gesicht zeigte ein Lächeln, welches fast an das eines kleinen Jungen erinnern konnte. Man konnte spüren, dass er sich auf das, was noch kam sehr freute. Seine Freude wurde sogar noch größer, als der ehemalige Berater herbeigeführt wurde. Das Volk, dass in der Burg lebte, war ebenfalls anwesend um das Schauspiel mitzuverfolgen. Sie zischten dem Angeklagten böse Worte zu, bewarfen ihn mit allem was sie finden konnten und freuten sich fast so wie Vlad selbst, als der Mann auf das hohe Podest gebracht wurde, auf dem der Galgenstrick in Kopfhöhe hing. Der Ex-Berater schluckte schmerzlich, als ihm der Strick um den Hals gelegt wurde. Unter ihm war eine Luke, die sich gleich öffnen, ihn hinab fallen lassen würde. Er sprach seine letzten Gebete. Rebbecca wurde, als sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf alles warf schlecht und sie schaute wieder weg. Die bloße Vorstellung, den Mann dort gleich hängen zu sehen, trieb ihr die Galle hoch. Vlad gab ein Zeichen und die Luke öffnete sich. Der Mann stürzte in die Tiefe und der Strick spannte sich eng um den Hals des Verräters und er hing. Sein Genick war nicht gebrochen, er lebte...noch. Vlad leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, er genoss den Anblick des sich Windenden Mannes, der da an dem Strick baumelte und versuchte nach Luft zu japsen. Rebbecca konnte das nicht mehr sehen, sie sprang auf und machte Anstallten davon zu laufen, doch Vlad hielt sie am Arm fest. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung des Hängenden. Seine Hand hielt ihr Kinn fest auf das Geschehen gerichtet, sodass sie es sich ansehen musste. "Schau ganz genau hin...", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und ein kalter Schauer rann ihr über den Rücken."Lasst mich ich...", jammerte sie doch er war unerbitterlich. "Was nicht tötet härtet ab! Schau genau hin!"  
Sie konnte nicht... sie konnte das einfach nicht mit ansehen! Ihr wurde schlecht von dem Anblick eines sich im Todeskampf windenden Mannes! Sie wandte sich um und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. Sie wollte es nicht sehen! Sie wollte nicht! Wie konnte so etwas einem nur gefallen!  
Im ersten Moment war er überrascht, überspielte es aber.  
"Jetzt windet er sich, tritt mit den Beinen um sich und versucht verzweifelt nach Luft zu japsen... Sein Gesicht läuft schon rot an... nicht mehr lange und er ist tot... Er zappelt immer noch wie ein Fisch an der Angel... aber je mehr er sich windet und zappelt, desto enger wird der Strick... drückt seinen Hals zu, schneidet ihm die Luft ab... erstick langsam... ganz langsam... seine Bewegungen werden immer langsamer und schwächer... immer kraftloser... jetzt bewegt er sich kaum noch... und jetzt gar nicht mehr..."  
Sie wollte nicht zuhören, sie versuchte es zu ignorieren, es ging aber nicht...

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus! Der jungen Frau schwanden die Sinne und alles wurde Schwarz um sie herum...

Rebbeccas Körper wurde schlaff und kippte fast weg, als Vlad es bemerkte, dass sie ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte. /Diese Frau hält nichts aus.../ Er nahm sie richtig auf die Arme und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, trug sie durch die Menschenmasse, die ihm platz machte, hindurch in die Burg hinein.


	5. Let me yours

**4**

Sein weg führte ihn in sein Gemach, zu diesem er die Tür auftrat und hinein ging. Vlad legte ihren Körper auf sein, mit rotem Samt überzogenes, Bett, setzte sich neben sie und schaute ihr beim schlafen zu, während er eine Strähne schwarzen Haares aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Er wusste nicht wieso und weshalb er das tat... ein ganz gewöhnliches Frauenzimmer... Frauen bringen nur Ärger... warum... tat er das dann? Sie beim Schlaf beobachten... verließ ihn sein gesunder Menschenverstand?  
Was war nur passiert? Ehe sie sich versah war sie ohnmächtig geworden... Sie erinnerte sich... die Hinrichtung... sie wollte es aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannen, nie wieder daran denken!  
Sie öffnete langsam die Augen brauchte eine Sekunde um zu erkennen wo sie war und erblickte sogleich Vlad, der sie beobachtete. Er sagte nur einen kurzen Satz. "Du verträgst aber auch gar nichts..." Es klang trocken, doch Aufeinmahl tat er etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte, seid sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er lächelte... Rebbecca sah ihn ungläubig an, richtete sich auf und hielt ihm die Hand an die Stirn. "Habt ihr Fieber...?" "Nicht, dass ich wüsste..." Vlad schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie sogleich wieder und schaute in ihre. Sie hielt ihm immer noch die Hand an die Stirn, doch er nahm diese und zog sie somit näher zu sich. Der Blick der jungen Frau wirkte etwas überrascht, über die Handlung Vlad's, doch Rebecca wehrte sich nicht. Sie blickte ihn nur an und seine Augen wandten sich nicht ab. Er zog sie immer näher zu sich, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Da sie wusste, was folgen würde, schloss sie langsam die Augen und überließ ihm den nächsten Schritt, den er auch sofort tat und seine Lippen sanft auf ihre presste. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und seine Lippen wurden fordernder. Beide dachten dasselbe in diesem Moment.  
Warum tat er es! Was war nur mit ihm los, wieso tut er so was... warum ist er so sanft?  
Warum tat sie es, wo sie doch genau wusste was er getan, was er ihr angetan hatte! Wieso gab sie sich ihm jetzt hin? Wieso sehnte sie es herbei!  
Er drückte sie sanft auf das Bett nieder, ohne dabei seine Lippen von den ihren zu lösen. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und seufzte leise als seine Hände über ihre Schultern fuhren und das Kleid von diesen streifte. Sein Mund glitt über ihre Wange zu ihrem Ohr und dann zum Hals, wollte jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut liebkosen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben dass, die Hände die ihr gnadenlos wehtun konnten und der Mund aus denen Wörter dringen können die sie schier in die Panik trieben, ihr jetzt so eine Wohltat bereiteten...

Sie genoss seine Sanftheit über alle Maßen und ließ ihn diese auch spüren. Seine Hände glitten langsam zu ihrem Rücken, hob ihren Oberkörper leicht an und öffnete das fest geschnürte Band des Korsetts, das sie trug. Er hatte nicht vor sich jetzt noch einmal stören zu lassen, es wäre ihm auch egal gewesen, wer auch immer etwas von ihm gewollt hätte. Selbst den heutigen Feldzug ließ er fallen, nur um bei ihr zu bleiben, womit er sich selbst zu überraschen schien. Vlad zog die junge Frau langsam und zärtlich aus, ihm schien es ebenfalls zu gefallen, besonders wenn ihre Stimme, durch ein Seufzen, an sein Ohr drang. Sanft strichen seine Hände über ihre nackte Haut und als diese ihre Brüste berührten stöhnte sie leise und drückte sich etwas an ihn. Seine Lippen fuhren wieder an ihrem Hals hoch und versiegelten ihren Mund. Seine Zunge strich langsam über ihre Lippen und erbat Einlass. Als sie ihren Mund öffnete glitt seine Zunge hinein und erkundete ihren Mund. Sie seufzte wieder leise und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Eine seiner Hände vergrub sich in ihr seidiges Haar, die andere fuhr zärtlich über ihren Körper. Ihre Hände zerwühlten sein rabenschwarzes Haar und fuhren dann zu seinen Schultern über seine Brust und öffneten sein Hemd. Sie schob ihm dieses von seinem muskulösen Oberkörper und strich sachte über ihn. Er zog sie vollends aus, sodass sie nackt unter ihm lag. Vlad lies kurz von ihr ab und betrachtete Rebbeccas weiblichen Körper. Sie sah ihn ungewollt verführerisch an, dass er sich zügeln musste nicht einfach über sie herzufallen. Er senkte sein Gesicht zu ihrem, küsste sie leidenschaftlich und wanderte dann mit dem Mund sachte über ihren Hals, hinab zu ihren Brüsten. Liebkoste diese und strich mit den Händen langsam ihre Beine entlang. Sie stöhnte etwas lauter und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und sie begann sich ein klein wenig unter ihm zu winden, aber vor Lust.  
Er atmete schwer weil er sich konzentrieren musste nicht wie ein Tier über sie herzufallen. Er spürte deutlich wie das Verlangen in ihm größer wurde.  
Sie war die erste Frau der er auch Lust bereiten, sie befriedigen wollte. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr...  
Seine Zunge umspielte erst die eine dann die andere Brustwarze. Sie bäumte sich ein wenig auf und stöhnte dabei.

Er rutschte gemächlich tiefer und übersähte ihren Bauch mit Küssen und zärtlichen Berührungen seiner Hände. Ihr Gesicht konnte den rötlichen Schimmer nicht unterdrücken, der sich unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen ausbreitete, als Vlad mit seinem Mund immer tiefer rutschte. Während seine Hände wieder hoch glitten, war sein Mund an ihrer Mitte angekommen und fing langsam an sie mit seiner Zunge zu massieren. Rebbecca stöhnte laut auf und verkrallte sich im Laken des Bettes. Die fast schüchternen Berührungen seiner Zunge trieben sie halb in den Wahnsinn. Von ihrem Stöhnen angetrieben machte er mit seiner Zunge weiter und versetzte sie in pure Ekstase. Ihre Finger verkrallten sich mehr ins Laken und sie hob etwas schüchtern ihm ihren Unterleib entgegen. Seine Hände fuhren wieder über ihren Bauch zu ihren Brüsten und massierten diese. Sie keuchte schon und ihr wurde heiß. Ein prickelndes erregendes Gefühl ging von ihrem Unterleib aus durch den ganzen Körper. Seine Zunge glitt weiter in und über ihre empfindlichste Stelle und sie wand sich lustvoll unter ihm. Für Rebbecca stand eines fest, sie wollte ihn, da war sie sich jetzt sicher. Obwohl sie sich fragte, woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel kam, wo sie ihn doch erst vor kurzem nicht leiden konnte. Andererseits war es ihr in diesem Moment auch wieder vollkommen egal. Sie war schon sehr erregt und erhob etwas ihre Stimme, so, dass er sie schwach hören konnte. "Vlad...bitte..." Sie flüsterte sehr leise, er erhob den Kopf und sah sie fragend an. „...bitte...nimm mich..." Sie kam sich bei diesen Worten merkwürdig vor, hatte sie sie doch zuvor noch nie Jemandem so frei heraus gesagt. Sie hatte sie noch nie gesagt!  
Er grinste. "Keine Eile..." Er liebkoste die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und sie ließ ihren Kopf seufzend in die Kissen sinken. Seine Hände fuhren langsam an ihren Beinen auf und ab. Ihre Wangen glühten wie die rote Glut des Feuers und ebenso heiß fühlte sie sich. Sein Mund glitt wieder höher und wie eine Raubkatze kroch er langsam hoch, verwöhnte dabei ihre Haut mit seiner Zunge und den Lippen. Seine Lippen spielten mit ihrer Brustwarze während die linke Hand sich ihrer anderen Brust widmete. Die Rechte glitt wieder ihren Körper hinunter. Sanft strich er wieder über ihre Schenkel, entlang der Innenseiten, hoch zu ihrer Mitte. Er fing langsam an, sie mit der Hand zu massieren, worauf ein lautes Stöhnen aus ihrem Mund zu hören war, was ihn sehr erfreute. Seine Berührung wurden intensiver und Rebbecca wand sich immer mehr. Ihr wurde immer heißer und das Prickeln wurde stärker. Sie wand sich lustvoll unter ihm und ihre Finger verkrallten sich in das Laken. Sie bewegte sich schüchtern seiner Hand entgegen, erst langsam wurden ihre Bewegungen fordernder. "Bitte... Vlad.. bitte...", keuchte sie und wimmerte leise. Aber er gab ihrem Wimmern nicht nach. Dem ersten Finger folgte ein zweiter und ein dritter. Sie stöhnte lauter und ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Die Lust übermannte sie und während sie den Höhepunkt erreichte, verkrallten sich ihre Finger in seine Schultern. Er hielt kurz inne, schaute ihr in die glühenden Augen und küsste sie. Dann nahm er seine Hand von ihrer Mitte und strich an ihren Seiten entlang, berührte abermals ihre Brüste, massierte sie leicht. Leckte ihr über die Lippen und küsste die junge Frau dann richtig. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und seine Zunge glitt zwischen ihre Lippen. Während seine Zunge mit ihrer spielte, fiel es ihm immer schwerer seine eigene Erregung zu unterdrücken. Hastig öffnete er seine Hose und entledigte sich dieser. Er sah ihr noch einmal in ihr Gesicht, mit ihren glühenden Wangen und den feurigen Augen. Wieder trafen Lippen auf Lippen.  
Als er langsam in sie drang, verzog sie etwas das Gesicht und stöhnte in seinen Mund, da sich beider Lippen noch nicht voneinander gelöst hatten.  
Es war bei weitem nicht ihr erstes Mal, aber so ein großes und starkes Glied wie seines spürte sie zum ersten Mal in sich. Er verharrte kurz und drang dann mit seiner vollen Härte in sie. Sie stöhnte und klammerte sich an ihn. Ihre Nägel kratzten über seine starken Schultern und hinterließen blutige Striemen. Vlad hielt wenige Augenblicke inne, bevor er anfing sich leicht in ihr zu bewegen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel zärtlich und zurückhaltend zu bleiben. Seine Begierde lies nicht nach, sie wurde bei ihrer stöhnenden Stimme sogar verstärkt. Ihr ganzer Körper machte ihn verrückt, wie sie sich unter ihm wand, der Geschmack ihrer Lippen, einfach alles, was an ihr war. Er genoss es ihre Stimme fast vor Erregung zittern zu hören. Das brennende Gefühl im Unterleib wurde stärker und er konnte nicht anders als sich allmähliche schneller zu bewegen. Mit der Schnelligkeit stieg auch seine härte. Rebbecca klammerte sich an ihn, stöhnte und keuchte. Er spürte ihren heißen Atem auf seiner nackten Haut und stöhnte leise. Sein Mund glitt wieder ihren Hals hinunter und steigerte ihre Lust zusätzlich ins unermessliche mit seinem Zungenspiel an ihren Brüsten. Seine Lippen schlossen sich sanft um ihre Brustwarzen und saugten an ihnen, was das Stöhnen von ihr noch lauter werden lies. Seine Bewegungen hatten sich wieder ein wenig verschnellert und ihre Beine klammerten sich fester um seine Hüften. Sie warf ihren Kopf in wilder Lust hin und her und bewegte sich mit ihm in seinem Rhythmus. Sie kratzte ihm sanft über den Rücken und Schultern und entlockte ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen.  
Sie liebte es... liebte ihn, noch nie war sie so dermaßen von Lust eingenommen gewesen. Er gab ihr schon einen Höhepunkt und trieb sie nun in den zweiten, es war unglaublich...

Rebbeccas Haut war mit einem Schweißfilm überzogen und kleine Tropfen rannen an ihr hinab. Vlad leckte diese mit seiner Zunge von ihr, auch er schwitzte vor Anstrengung. Bei jedem seiner Stöße stöhnte er laut, da er sich selbst schon fast bis zur Spitze getrieben hatte.  
Sie spürte wie sie langsam den Höhepunkt erreichte. Sie drückte ihren Unterleib eng an seinen und ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Rücken als sie laut stöhnend kam. Er folgte ihr nur binnen Sekunden und ergoss sich in ihrem Körper. Vlad presste die Augenlider aufeinander und sackte leicht über ihr zusammen. Nach Luft ringend sah er sie verschwitzt und etwas weggetreten an. Sein Gesicht war nur Millimeter von dem ihren entfernt und Rebbecca zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich. Erst jetzt realisierte er was er da eigentlich eben getan hatte... Er löste sich aus dem Kuss, zog sich aus ihr zurück und setzte sich aufrecht. Er atmete einmal tief durch und begann dann damit sich wieder anzuziehen. Sie sah ihn nur verständnislos an. "Was!", fragte er. "Hast du nicht selbst gesagt du wärst das 'Mädchen für alles'?", sagte er und ein teuflisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.


	6. Painfull Love

**5**

Sie starrte ihn bleich an. Hatte er das eben ernst gemeint? Hatte er sich nur an ihr befriedigen wollen? Rebbecca schluckte hart, brachte kein einziges Wort heraus. Keines des Hasses, keines der Wut...nichts. "Zieh dich an und verschwinde" Vlad stand bereits angezogen im Raum und schickte sich an aus dem Zimmer zu treten. Er hätte gedacht, dass sie ihn anschreien würde, ihn beschimpfen würde, ihm alles Mögliche an Schimpfwörtern an den Kopf werfen würde, doch sie blieb stumm, als er die Tür schloss und davon ging.

Sie starrte die gerade geschlossene Tür an, hinter der Vlad verschwunden war. Stumme Tränen rannen der jungen Frau übers Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn angebrüllt und ihm die Meinung gegeigt, aber...sie konnte nicht. Sie saß einfach nur da und rührte sich nicht. Sie wollte ihn hassen, sie wollte ihn anschreien, sie wollte ihn am liebsten verprügeln... aber sie konnte nicht. Sie starrte nur die Tür an und weinte. Warum... das eben war nicht nur reine Begierde... das war mehr, aber warum... warum war er so gemein? Warum tat er ihr das an? Warum sie... sie hasste ihr Leben! Sie hasste ihr Schicksal! Sie hasste alles nur nicht ihn in diesem Moment...  
Warum hat sie ihn nicht angeschrieen... Wut und Hass hätte er von ihrer Seite aus erwartet... stattdessen nur dieser Blick... er wusste nicht, aber irgendwie... es war als ob... etwas zerbrochen wäre... als ob lautlos eine Vase zu Bruch ging... nein, Schuldgefühle waren tabu!

Doch sein Gewissen plagte ihn. Hätte er ihr etwas anderes als das sagen sollen...?

Was hatte sie überhaupt von ihm erwartet? Dass er ihr sagte, er liebe sie? Das tat er nicht...da war etwas...aber Liebe war es, nach seiner Meinung, nicht...oder? Ach! Liebe war nur etwas für Idioten! Es gibt keine Liebe! Nur Begierde, das ist alles!  
Vlad war vollkommen verwirrt. Er wusste nicht wohin er gehen wollte, als er das Zimmer verließ, hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte.

Er beschloss hinaus zu gehen... frische Luft, das bräuchte er jetzt. Er ging in den Stall zu seinem Hengst und betrat die Pferdebox. Das schwarze Tier schüttelte seine Mähne vor Freude als es seinen Herren sah. Er strich dem Tier über das rabenschwarze Fell und verwöhnte es mit Streicheleinheiten.   
"Warst du schon einmal verliebt?", fragte er das Tier und sah ihm in dessen braune Augen. Als ob es antworten wollte schüttelte es seinen Kopf. Er musste grinsen über seine Dummheit, jetzt sogar noch ein Tier darüber zu fragen...  
Er sattelte es und wollte mit ihm zu den Grenzen reiten.

Rebbecca starrte immer noch zur Tür. Sie hatte sich, seid Vlad gegangen war, kein Stück bewegt. Als würde sie darauf warten aus einem bösen Traum aufzuwachen, ihn dann schlafend neben sich zu sehen und aufzuatmen, weil alles nur unwirklich gewesen war. Doch die Realität sah anders aus. Abwesend stand sie auf, ihr zitternder Körper wollte sie kaum tragen. Langsam zog sie sich ihr Kleid an, dass so rein gar nicht saß wie es sollte, das war ihr aber egal. Sie lies das Zimmer nach kurzer Zeit hinter sich, versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken, an diesen einen, letzten Satz... /Hast du nicht selbst gesagt du wärst das Mädchen für alles?.../ Dieser Satz hallte in ihrem Kopf, als wäre er gerade erst ausgesprochen worden. Die junge Frau wandelte durch die Burg, ohne ein Ziel, ohne zu wissen wo sie war. Sie lief einfach nur, in Gedanken versunken...

Sie stützte sich beim gehen zum Teil an der Wand ab, hatte sie das Gefühl ohne diese Stütze den halt zu verlieren und zu Boden zu sinken.  
"Rebbecca?" Rebbecca sah auf und wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Gabriella, eine junge Frau von hier und Freundin von Rebbecca, kam auf sie zu. "Rebbecca geht es dir gut? Lieber Himmel wie siehst du denn aus? Deine schönen haare völlig zerzaust und dein Kleid... Was hast du gemacht? Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst krank aus." Gabriella beäugte sie besorgt. "Es... es... ist schon... in Ordnung..." "Den Eindruck machst du mir aber nicht..." Rebbecca konnte nicht mehr. Sie brach in Tränen aus und rutschte langsam an der Wand runter, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Gabriella hockte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. "Was ist...was hast du?" Die Tränen rannen über Rebbeccas ganzes Gesicht. Sie drückte sich gegen die Freundin und weinte, brachte erst nichts als schluchzen hervor. Sie musste sich erst einmal beruhigen.

Gabriella war mit ihr in den Schlafsaal verschwunden. Dort war um diese Zeit Niemand, es war viel zu viel in der Burg zu tun, so dass sie ganz allein waren. Gabriella drückte Rebbecca auf ein Bett und setzte sich neben sie. Ihr Blick verweilte auf ihrer Freundin und sie wartete, wartete auf eine Erklärung, was mit Rebbecca los war. Als sich Rebecca wieder etwas beruhigt und ihre Stimme gefunden hatte, erzählte sie ihr alles. Wie sie mit angehört hatte man würde einen Mordanschlag auf ihn planen, der Vorfall im Stall, die Hinrichtung und wie sie letztendlich im Bett gelandet waren... wie sanft und zärtlich er gewesen war... und was er zu ihr gesagt hatte... wieder brach sie erneut in Tränen aus. Gabriella nahm sie in die Arme und tröstete sie. Sie hörte ihr zu wartete bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Vlad war Stundenlang ausgeritten, hatte alles hinter sich gelassen und fast vergessen. Die frische Luft hatte ihm sichtlich gut getan. Als er wieder in die Burg ritt sah er merkwürdig erholt aus. Die Sonne ging bereits unter, der Himmel färbte sich langsam dunkel und die Sterne fingen an zu leuchten. Die Burg wurde allmählich in ein tiefes Schwarz getaucht und nur die Fenster strahlten vor Helligkeit. Er war schon längst wieder in seinem Gemach verschwunden und gleich als er hinein trat, merkte er, dass "sie" nicht mehr da war. Was sollte er auch anderes erwarten, nachdem was er ihr an den Kopf geschmissen hatte. Ungewollter weise dachte er über das Geschehen, seine letzten Worte nach. Was hatte ihn dazu angetrieben dies zu sagen? Was war es gewesen, dass er sie dermaßen verletzen musste? Vlad hätte sich noch Stunden den Kopf darüber zerbrechen können, doch dazu kam es erstmal nicht, denn es klopfte leise an seiner Tür. Er grummelte vor sich hin, warum ausgerechnet jetzt! Wer wollte denn schon wieder was von ihm...   
"Ja?", fragte er genervt und öffnete die Tür. Er war überrascht eine der Bediensteten anzutreffen, hatte er fest mit einem der Berater gerechnet.  
"Verzeihen sie die Störung Herr, aber ich wollte nur sicher gehen ob es Ihnen gut ginge." "Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen!" "Vorhin waren sehr merkwürdige Geräusche aus ihrem Gemach zu hören..." Vlad seufzte unüberhörbar, zog das Mädel in sein Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür. Er drehte sich zu der perplexen Frau um und sah sie merkwürdig an. "Was willst du wirklich?" Gabriella sah ihn fast ausdruckslos an. "Sie können sich das doch sicherlich denken, Herr..." Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide. Vlad sah Gabriella nur ins Gesicht, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Dann plötzlich seufzte er tief und ging an ihr vorbei, auf einen Stuhl zu, auf den er sich sogleich setzte. Er rieb sich an den Schläfen. "Wie geht es ihr...?" Gabriella sah ihn verblüfft an. Er schien gar nicht sauer auf sie zu sein, dass sie dieses Thema angeschnitten hatte. Früher hätte er sie sofort zum Teufel gejagt und verprügeln lassen. Nach kurzer Zeit erhob sie leicht ihre Stimme. Sie klang sehr ruhig, aber man hörte die Besorgnis heraus. "Nicht so gut...seid heute Mittag hat sie sich im Schlafsaal verkrochen...und weint..." Sie beobachtete ihn. Vlad stützte den Kopf mit der Hand und sah noch nachdenklich aus. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Er sprach kein Wort. "Vielleicht...sollten sie zu ihr gehen, Herr" Gabriella lächelte aufmunternd. Er seufzte und grummelte leise... er fasste es nicht... er wurde tatsächlich weich... wegen einer Frau... er erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr.  
"Ihr habt ihr wirklich sehr wehgetan... Sie glaubte wirklich dass da mehr gewesen sei... wisst ihr, ihr glaubt es vielleicht nicht aber... seelischer Schmerz, schmerzt oft mehr als körperlicher..." Er seufzte und wandte seinen Blick zu Gabriella. "Wenn du irgendjemandem hiervon auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen sagst, kannst du den Türken da draußen Gesellschaft leisten! Verstanden?" "Natürlich." Er stand auf und lief hinaus. Gabriella blieb lieber und räumte noch ein wenig auf, was unter anderem zu ihren Aufgaben gehörte. Sie wollte die Beiden jetzt lieber nicht stören...

Rebbecca saß in eine Decke gehüllt in der Ecke ihres kleinen Bettes. Sie weinte immer noch, obwohl schon Stunden vergangen waren. Sie schaute ganz langsam auf, als die Tür zum Saal knarrend geöffnet wurde, drehte sich jedoch wieder weg, als sie sah, wer da auf sie zukam. Vlad trat mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht sah aus, als hätte er eine Maske auf, so undurchsichtig wirkte es. Er stand erst nur vor ihr, setzte sich dann aber einfach, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, aufs Bett. Rebbecca wartete dass er etwas sagte, doch da kam nichts... Sie wartete zehn Minuten lang auf eine Entschuldigung, irgendein Wort damit die Stille gebrochen wurde. Doch es war vergeblich. Er saß nur da und schwieg. Langsam kroch doch die Wut in ihr hoch. Sie hielt es nicht mehr länger aus und sprach ihn forsch an. "Was willst du?" Es sah etwas danach aus, als hätten Beide die Rollen getauscht. Vlad nuschelte etwas, das sich nach "T'schuldigung" anhörte. Sie hatte das Gefühl vor Wut zu kochen, konnte nicht mehr still sitzen bleiben und stand aus dem Bett auf. "DAS IST DAS EINZIGSTE WAS DIR EINFÄLLT?" Rebbecca schrie ihn aus voller Kehle an, in dem Glauben er hätte es voll und ganz verdient. Vlad hörte sich ihr Gebrüll einfach nur an, er sagte und tat erstmal gar nichts, wie die zehn Minuten zuvor auch. "WEISST DU WIE WEH DU MIR GETAN HAST, MIT DIESEM EINZIGEN SATZ? WEISST DU WIE ES SCHMERZT WENN MAN DICH INDIREKT ALS HURE TITULIERT? SIEH MICH GEFÄLLIGST AN, WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE!" Er wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr und sah sie an, leichte Reue war in seinen Augen zu lesen. "Du bist ein Gottverdammter Bastard! Und ich blöde Ziege dachte noch es würde etwas gutes in dir stecken!" Wieder musste sie mit den Tränen kämpfen. "Du bist einfach nur krank!" Sie schluchzte auf. "Mehr als um Verzeihung bitten kann ich nicht..." "Wie willst du das bitte entschuldigen! Denkst du es wäre mit einem „T'schuldigung" einfach abgetan!" "Um ehrlich zu sein, ja." Dafür bekam er eine Ohrfeige. Aber dieses Mal glaubte er sie verdient zu haben. Rebbecca wich plötzlich von ihm zurück. Ihr Gesicht war wieder Tränennass und sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie...kannst du...das nur sagen..." Ihre Stimme kam auf einmal einem Windhauch gleich, so leise sprach sie, als hätte sie sie verloren. "Wie...kannst du nur..." Zitternd und weinend drehte sie sich von ihm weg, verbarg das Gesicht in ihren Händen und schluchzte herzergreifend. Er wandte den Kopf zu ihr und sah diesmal mehr als geknickt aus. Vlad hielt es nicht mehr aus, stand auf und ging langsam zu ihr. Stand einen Moment vor dem weinenden und schluchzenden Körper und nahm ihn schließlich in die Arme. "Es tut mir Leid...", flüsterte er."Ich weiß nicht warum ich das gesagt habe..." "Lass mich los!", schluchzte sie und schlug mit ihren Fäusten gegen seine Schultern. "Lass mich los!" Er ließ nicht los und hielt sie stattdessen fester in den Armen. Er ließ es zu dass sie ihn schlug, sich abreagierte. Er hatte es verdient... "Du bist ein Bastard...", schluchzte sie. Die Schläge gegen seine Schultern ließen nach und das Weinen und Schluchzen verstärkte sich. Er strich ihr langsam über den Rücken um sie zu beruhigen. "Elender..." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Piepsen und schließlich verstummte sie ganz. Man hörte nur noch das Weinen und das leise Schluchzen. Vlad war sichtlich überrascht als Rebbecca ganz langsam ihr Arme um seinen Körper legte. Ihre Finger verkrallten sich in seinem Hemd und sie drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Dennoch schmiegte er seinen Kopf an ihren und beruhigte sie weiter mit seinen Berührungen. Er strich ihr über ihr weiches schwarzes Haar und über ihren Rücken. Bald verstummte das Schluchzen und das Weinen. Nur noch ihr ruhiger Atem war zu hören und er glaubte sie sei eingeschlafen. Als er sie sanft auf das Bett legen wollte, verkrampften sich ihre Finger in sein Hemd. "Lass...mich nicht allein hier..." Ihre Stimme war immer noch dünn und piepsig. Er antwortete nicht, trug sie aber in sein Zimmer, wo er sich mit Rebbecca auf dem Arm auf sein Bett setzte. Sie seufzte leise und drückte sich an ihn. Sie klammerte sich an ihn als ob er das rettende Boot in einer stürmischen See wäre. Ihr Atem beruhigte sich und bald schlief sie ein.


	7. Be in a fix

**6**

Trotz der Versöhnung, wenn man das so nennen konnte, gingen sich Vlad und Rebbecca etwas aus dem weg. Ob es nun unabsichtlich war oder nicht, sie taten es. Jeder ging seiner Arbeit nach, doch beide dachten hin und wieder aneinander. Und wenn sie sich zufällig begegneten, verhielten sie sich, wie es normal war zwischen Herr und Bediensteter... sie sprach nur wenn sie dazu aufgefordert wurde und kam gewissenhaft jeder Aufforderung nach.  
Es war ruhig in der Burg, es gab in der Zwischenzeit nicht einen Angriff der Türken, nicht mal ein Vorrücken... Alles war normal bis ein Fremder die Burg betrat.

Sein Aussehen glich dem der Bäuerlichen, nur machte er einen etwas anderen Eindruck als das, was er vorgab zu sein. Er sah etwas danach aus, als würde er durch die Gegend schleichen und auch einer Arbeit schien er nicht nachzugehen...zumindest keiner die ein hier arbeitender um diese Zeit nachzugehen hatte. "Sämtliche Gegenstände aus den Taschen auf den Boden legen!" Wurde er aufgefordert als er die Burg passieren wollte.  
"Warum sollte ich das tun?" "Wir trauen keinen Fremden..." Der Fremde nickte und entleerte alle seine Taschen. "Warum wollt ihr zum Herren?" "Um mit ihm zu reden?" Nach dem Sichergestellt wurde, das er harmlos war, wurde er zum Fürsten gebracht. Dieser saß an seinem massivem Schreibtisch und arbeitete an irgendwelchen verwirrenden Plänen. Als die schwere Holztür geöffnet wurde sah er auf und rollte so gleich die Karten zusammen, über denen er hockte. Er hatte den Fremden sofort bemerkt und war nach wie vor sehr misstrauisch. "Was ist?" "Verzeiht die Störung Herr, aber hier möchte Sie jemand sprechen." Der Soldat verbeugte sich und trat zurück, so dass der Fremde eintreten konnte. "Bleib!", befahl er dem Soldaten und dieser postierte sich im Türrahmen. "Wer bist du und was willst du, rede schnell, ich gebe dir eine Minute. Hast du bis dahin nichts erklärt so lernst du das Fliegen aus diesem Fenster dort." Vlad zeigte dabei auf das große Fenster... als kleine Bemerkung, das Zimmer befand sich im 5. Stock...

"Ich wollte nur um eine Stelle in ihrem Hause bitten." Immerhin brachte er sein Anliegen gleich auf den Punkt, wie Vlad verlangt hatte. "Ich frage mich was alle Bauern und sonstiges Volk bei mir will..." Er grummelte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Unter eurer Führung scheint es den meisten am sichersten zu sein" Daraufhin grummelte Vlad noch lauter. "Wie mir zu Ohren kam ließet Ihr einen eurer Berater hängen da er euch verriet... Ich entstamme einer Familie von ausgezeichneten Militärischen Heerführern und Diplomaten..." Vlad beäugelte ihn Misstrauisch und grummelte vor sich hin. "Du siehst mir nicht nach einem Diplomaten aus... und ich sage gleich, ich werde äußerst ungern belogen..." "Auf dem langem Weg von Westen nach hierher, wurde ich Gottesleider überfallen... mein ganzes Gold und all das Samt wurden mir gestohlen." Vlad verdrehte leicht die Augen. Er war genervt von diesem Mann, warum wusste er nicht, aber seine Anwesenheit war einfach nur Nervtötend. "Ja gut...du hast den Posten...nun mach dass du weg kommst...ich habe zu tun..." Mit diesen Worten sah Vlad die Sache als abgetan an. Dem neuen Berater wurde ein Zimmer zugewiesen und alles gezeigt, was er brauchte. Er hatte danach viel Zeit um sich etwas Häuslicher einzurichten, obwohl dass nicht nötig war. Der Mann besaß ja nichts. Sobald der Fremde allein war, verließ er sein Zimmer und schlich sich durch die Burg. Er sah sich jeden Gang genau an, beäugelte jeden Soldaten unauffällig.  
Er hatte den Kopf zur Wand gewandt und untersuchte diese nach einer zufälligen Geheimtür als er mit jemandem Zusammenstieß. Er sagte ein flüchtiges "Verzeihung." Und wollte weiter gehen. "Murat?" Es war lange her seit ihn Jemand das letzte Mal so nannte, doch er drehte sich wie aus Reflex um. "Rebecca?" Die junge Frau sah ihn fragend an. "Was machst du hier?" "Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen…solltest du nicht beim Sultan sein?" Rebbecca sah sich um und zog ihren älteren Bruder dann in ein kleines Zimmer, wo sie ungestört reden konnten. Sie schloss leise die Tür und besah sich wieder ihren Bruder. "Ich bin geflohen...und nun arbeite ich hier..." "Was? Du arbeitest freiwillig bei dem Mann der unsere Landsleute aufspießt?" Murat sprach sehr leise, damit ihn niemand außer Rebbecca hörte. Er sprach leise aber auch zischend und sie wusste dass er wütend war.  
"Was sollte ich machen? Auf der Straße verhungern? Als Hure arbeiten!" "Bei Allah, nein! Aber wieso bist du vom Sultan geflohen? Du hättest ein angenehmes Leben als Haremsdame haben können!" "Es wäre nicht anders als Prostitution gewesen..." "Du hättest nicht hier, bei diesem Barbaren arbeiten müssen!" Barbar... einerseits war er es... aber sie kannte auch die andere Seite...  
"Was machst eigentlich du hier?" "Ich...", er senkte weiter seiner Stimme. "Ich bin hier um dem Sultan wichtige Informationen geben zu können." "Du willst helfen ihn zu stürzen und sterben zu sehen...nicht wahr...?" Rebbecca klang ruhig. Murat sah sie grummelnd an. "Er hat es ja wohl auch verdient...man sollte ihm das antun, was er den unsrigen angetan hat und bis jetzt immer noch tut...dann wüsste er was er da macht..." "Du willst Blutrache? Denkst du nicht Allah würde ihn genug strafen?" "Was ist mit dir los! Willst du ihn in Schutz nehmen? Ihn verteidigen! Sieh dir draußen das Blutbad an! Das sind mehr als Tausend unserer Landsleute! Wenn nicht sogar das Doppelte! Willst du dass so etwas ungestraft davon kommt! Dieser Bastard hat es verdient zu sterben!" "Vielleicht hat es einen ganz bestimmten Grund dass er das tut..." "Bei Allah... Rebecca was hat man hier mit dir angestellt! Was redest du da?" "Ich...ich muss jetzt gehen...arbeiten..." Rebbecca lies ihren Bruder einfach sitzen und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Sie ging ziemlich schnell durch die Burg in die Küche wo ihr nächster und letzter Job für heute auf sie wartete. Während sie durch die dunklen Korridore lief, dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie es Vlad melden sollte. Andererseits wollte sie nicht das Leben ihres Bruders in Gefahr bringen. Sie zermaterte sich das Hirn was sie tun sollte, fand aber keine Antwort.  
Als sie in der Küche ankam drückte man ihr ein Tablett in die Hand. Sie wurde aufgefordert es zu ihrem Herrn zu bringen. Sie nickte und ging der Aufforderung nach. Während sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Gemach und Arbeitszimmer machte, dachte sie weiterhin nach.  
Ihr Bruder wollte ihn Tod sehen... wollte dass das sultanische Heer hier einfiel... er war ein Spion... sie konnte ihn nicht verraten, er war ihr Bruder... aber sie wollte Vlad auch nicht Tod wissen... sie. empfand zuviel für ihn...  
Sie klopfte kurz bevor sie eintrat. Er sah kurz von seinem Schreibtisch und den vielen Karten und Blättern auf. "Stell es irgendwo hin...", sagte er. Rebbecca folgte dieser Aufforderung wie jeder anderen auch, doch als sie hätte gehen müssen, tat sie es nicht. Sie stand da und nestelte an ihrem Kleid herum. Vlad hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder seinen Papieren zugewandt, doch nun schaute er erneut auf. "Ist noch was?" Bei ihr klang seine Stimme jedes Mal nicht ganz so hart wie bei den andern Bediensteten, das hatte sie schon seid längerem gemerkt, antworten tat sie jedoch nicht. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten um Vlad und ihren Bruder. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Vlad verraten? Oder ihren Bruder und ihre ganze Familie verraten? "Hast du irgendetwas zu beichten? Hast du einen Fehler oder irgendetwas in diese Richtung gemacht?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und vermied es ihn anzusehen. Er seufzte und stand auf. Er kam auf sie zu und umfasste sanft ihre Schultern. "Schau mich bitte an wenn ich mit dir rede." Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Er konnte ihr ansehen dass sie verwirrt war. "Was hast du?" "Es... es ist...", brachte sie stammelnd hervor. Sie entwand sich seinen Armen und lief nervös hin und her. "Wenn du die Wahl hättest, denjenigen zu retten den du liebst und dafür aber deinen Bruder oder deine Schwester verraten müsstest... was würdest du tun?" "Meine Familie wäre wichtiger..." Er klang entschieden, doch auf diese Aussage hin blieb Rebbecca stehen. "NEIN...das…das kann ich nicht!" Sie sah ihn nicht an, doch er hörte dass sie weinte. Vlad war sichtlich überfordert. Er hatte keine Ahnung was mit ihr los war und das ärgerte ihn. Er wollte es wissen, aber sie sagte es ja nicht. Er seufzte und rieb sich entnervt seine Schläfen. Frauen... Heulen bei jedem bisschen, können einfach nicht klipp und klar sagen was los ist und rauben einem dadurch den letzten Nerv... "Wenn es wichtig ist, dann sag es. Ansonsten, ich habe noch viel zu arbeiten..." Rebbecca drehte sich zu Vlad um, der wartete immer noch auf eine Erklärung, wollte sich aber gerade abwenden. "Ähm...also..." "Komm zum Punkt..." Er murrte schon wieder leicht, ihn nervte es jedem alles aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen. "Es...es hat sich nicht...zufällig...jemand als...neuer Berater...beworben...?" Vlad hob eine Augenbraue. "Willst du mir schon wieder weismachen, mich will einer stürzen? Wird das nicht langsam langweilig?" Er fand dass Rebbecca langsam anfing zu übertreiben. Gut, sie hatte das letzte Mal Recht gehabt, aber das musste ja nicht immer stimmen. "Es... ich meine... wie kannst du ihm vertrauen? Er ist ein völlig Fremder! Du.. du weißt doch gar nichts über ihn! Vielleicht... ist er ein Spion und... und... wie kannst du in solchen Zeiten jemand fremden vertrauen und ihn zu einen deiner engsten Berater machen?" Er seufzte entnervt auf. "Es ist ganz allein meine Sache wen ich einstelle und wen nicht. Ich herrsche hier und niemand hat mir etwas zu befehlen, verstanden? Ich kann auch sehr gut allein auf mich aufpassen." "Abgesehen davon dass du dir beinahe das Genick gebrochen hast kannst du vielleicht alleine auf dich aufpassen!" Er sah nun sehr verstimmt aus. Das passte ihm nicht, er war kein Kleinkind mehr. Er wusste wie er auf sich aufzupassen hatte. "Es wäre besser wenn du gehst" Mit diesen Worten drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und wartete ab, bis sie ging. Doch sie bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. "Er ist mein Bruder..." Sie war kaum zu hören, ihre dünne Stimme die nur leise an sein Ohr drang. Er drehte sich schlagartig wieder um. "Dein Bruder...?" Vlad hätte alles erwartet, aber nicht das. Wie jedes Mal überspielte er seine Überraschtheit mit einem gekonnten kühlen Gesichtsausdruck. "Du weißt, was ich mit Verrätern tue..." Es klang gleichgültig. Sie sah ihn nur mit einem traurigen Blick an. "Töte ihn nicht..." Sie weinte. "Bitte..." Doch er blieb hart. "Verräter sind Verräter...egal ob sie zur eigenen Familie gehören oder nicht..." Plötzlich stand sie vor ihm und krallte sich an seinem Hemd fest. Vlad reagierte nicht, er hatte beschlossen nicht weich zu werden und das zog er jetzt auch durch. Rebbecca hob die Hände zu seinem Gesicht, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. "Bitte...mach mit mir was du willst...aber lass ihn leben...bitte..." Sie hauchte diese Worte und die Tränen liefen ihr weiter übers Gesicht. "Was erwartest du von mir?", fragte er kalt. "Ich hasse Verräter! Ich habe meinen eigenen Bruder von hier verjagt! Er hatte die Familie entehrt und verraten! Wenn er es je wieder wagen sollte auch nur einen Fuß in dieses Land zu setzen wird er am Galgen hängen!" Nein, selbst ihm würde sie so etwas nicht zutrauen, selbst er könnte nicht so kalt und gefühllos sein!  
"Bitte... lass ihn leben... ich flehe dich an... ich werde auch für immer deine Sklavin sein, nur lass ihn leben!" Auf diese Worte folgte noch ein Kuss ihrerseits, doch Vlad nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand und sah sie kurz nur an. "Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir da anbietest? Ist dir klar, was ich alles mit dir anstellen könnte, wenn ich es wollte?" Sie sah ihn nur verweint an. Rebbecca hatte sich darüber keinerlei Gedanken gemacht. Sie hatte nur an das Leben ihres Bruders gedacht den sie mit allen Mitteln schützen wollte. Aber... sie würde jeden Schmerz ertragen...  
"Für uns bedeutet die Familie sehr viel...", schluchzte sie."Ich würde alles in kauf nehmen um das Leben meines Bruders zu schützen... fast alles..."  
Sie befand sich in einer Zwickmühle... sie wollte ihren Bruder schützen... aber andererseits liebte sie Vlad und wollte nicht seinen Tod, den ihr Bruder zweifellos herbeiführen würde. "Reiz mich nicht mit so einem Angebot..." "Bitte…töte ihn nicht..." Sie bettelte ihn an und er fing an wieder weich zu werden. Als er das merkte machte er sich von ihr los und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter den Schreibtisch. "Lass mich ein paar Tage darüber nachdenken...und jetzt geh!" Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und verließ sofort das Zimmer. Bevor sie wieder an die Arbeit ging, lehnte Rebbecca sich mit dem Kopf an die Tür und betete, dann verschwand sie.


	8. Bad bad Trouble

**7**

Es waren gar nicht viele Tage vergangen da hatte ihr Vlad das Einverständnis gegeben, dass er Murat nicht töten würde und dieses natürlich nur unter der Bedingung das er nichts unternimmt was ihm schaden könnte. Rebecca erzählte es sofort Murat. Bat ihn inständig, flehte schon fast, dass er nichts Dummes anstellen sollte. Widerwillig ließ Murat sich darauf ein. Doch schon ein paar Stunden später hatte er sich alles anders überlegt. Murat rief Rebecca zu sich in sein Zimmer und eröffnete ihr dass er dem Sultan bereits einige Tipps hatte zukommen lassen welche ihm die Möglichkeiten des Eindringens in die Burg von Vlad ermöglichen könnten. "Wie? Du hast was!", fragte sie völlig entsetzt. "Ich bringe ihn dazu dich zu verschonen und du machst so eine Dummheit!" "Rebbecca! Wir werden zusammen hier fortgehen! Du wirst bestimmt noch immer im Harem des Sultans aufgenommen werden! Es ist viel besser als für diesen Dreckskerl hier zu arbeiten!" "Murat! Weißt du was er mit dir machen wird! Du wirst auf einem Pfahl landen, wie die anderen! Wenn du Glück hast wirst du vielleicht nur gehängt!" "Er wird nichts davon erfahren! Du wirst doch nichts verraten... oder?" Rebecca schwieg. "Oder!", fragte Murat energischer. Rebbecca drehte sich auf dem Hacken um. "Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft dass ich ihm das verschweigen werde?" "Du setzt es also selbst darauf an dass ich auf einem Pfahl lande..." Murat klang nicht sehr freundlich, doch Rebecca blieb bei ihrem Vorhaben und öffnete sogleich die Tür und trat hinaus auf den steinernen Boden. "REBBECCA...wieso tust du das? Warum versuchst du auf biegen und brechen ihn zu schützen, wo er doch deine Leute tötet..." Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, blieb einen Moment lang still, wand sich noch einmal zu Murat um und sah ihn an. "Ich liebe ihn... bist du nun zufrieden?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten lies sie ihren bleichen Bruder stehen und ging auf die Treppe zu die sie ein Stock tiefer führte. "BLEIB STEHEN!" Murat war ihr gefolgt und packte sie am Arm um sie zurückzuzerren. "Lass mich los!" Rebbecca protestierte gegen den Griff ihres Bruders, riss sich los und stolperte. "Rebbecca!" Ihr Bruder schrie und griff nach ihrem Arm, aber es war zu spät. Sie stürzte die Treppe runter. 30 Stufen fiel sie hinunter. Polternd landete sie auf den Boden. Geschockt sah er hinunter zu seiner Schwester. Sie bewegte sich nicht mehr. Als sich die starre Lähmung des Schocks löste, lief er eilig die Treppe hinunter. "Rebbecca! Rebbecca sag doch etwas!" Er schüttelte sie leicht an den Schultern doch sie sagte nichts. Er legte sein Ohr an ihre Lippen und konnte hören, dass sie noch atmete. Er besah sich ihren Körper und konnte außer einer Menge von kleineren Schnittwunden keine weiteren Verletzungen entdecken. Er sah sich nach Hilfe um und rief durch die Gänge es solle doch Jemand kommen, als er schnelle Schritte vernahm und aufatmete als er Nicolai um die Ecke biegen sah. Nicolai, der engste Vertraute Vlad's, wunderte sich über den Lärm und wollte für Ruhe sorgen, da der Herr seine Ruhe einhielt. "Was ist denn hier los? Was soll denn der Lärm? Was... was ist denn hier passiert!" "Sie... sie... sie ist die Treppe... Die Treppe hinuntergefallen und... und..." "Ganz ruhig, atmet sie noch?" Murat nickte heftig. "Dann kann sie sich nicht das Genick gebrochen haben." Er wollte Murat aufmunternd zulächeln. "So schlimm wird es nicht sein." Er kniete sich zu Rebbecca und tastete behutsam ihren Nacken ab. "Da scheint wirklich nichts gebrochen zu sein." Nicolai war ruhig und genau diese Art wirkte beruhigend und vertrieb einem die Nervosität. "Ich werde sie in den Krankenflügel bringen. Wie ist es passiert?" Er hob Rebbecca auf die Arme, was selbst für ihn nicht schwer war da sie wirklich ein Fliegengewicht war. "Wir... wir... haben gestritten... sie wollte... gehen und ich hielt sie fest... sie riss sich los und... und dann... rückwärts fiel sie..." Nicolai trug sie in den Krankenflügel und legte sie behutsam in eines der Betten. "Ich werde sie noch von Jemandem untersuchen lassen damit wir sicher sein können das ihr auch wirklich nichts fehlt. Möchten sie solange bei ihr bleiben bis ich wiederkomme?" Murat nickte und blieb während Nicolai wen holen ging, bei Rebbecca. Diese rührte sich weiterhin kein bisschen und lag schlaff in dem weichen Bett. Als Nicolai zurückkehrte hatte er einen Arzt und eine Kräuterfrau oder auch Krankenschwester bei sich. Murat und Nicolai verließen während der Untersuchung den Raum und warteten davor bis sie fertig waren. "Könnte ich Sie unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte der Mediziner nachdem er hinauskam, Nicolai. "Natürlich doch, worum geht es? Ist hier doch etwas Ernsthaftes widerfahren?" "Die Sache ist... sie... war schwanger." "Schwanger? ich versteh nicht." "Wir haben es eben erst festgestellt. Bei dem Sturz... sie hat eine Fehlgeburt erlitten." Nicolai sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Er wusste dass sein Herr und diese Frau... nun ja, dass sie sehr oft bei seinem Herrn war. Was dem Fürsten anging entging ihm nichts, aber... "Sie ist doch die Frau die seit kurzem für unseren Herrn arbeitet oder?" "Ja, ja.", sagte Nicolai eilig. "Dann sollte sie in den nächsten Tagen nicht gleich wieder so schwer arbeiten, ihr Körper muss sich erst wieder erholen." "Natürlich. Das werde ich dem Herrn ausrichten, wenn Ihr mich entschuldigt?" Nicolai drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, auf Murat's Frage was sei antwortete er nicht. Es war doch in einer gewissen Art schockierend. Er lief ohne es zu merken sehr eilig. Er wusste der Herr mochte es gar nicht wenn er während der Ruhe gestört wird, aber es schien ein triftiger Grund zu sein.  
"Nicolai, du weißt doch..." "Verzeiht Herr aber es geht um Rebbecca." Vlad schwieg kurz. "Was ist mit ihr?" "Sie hatte einen Unfall. Sie ist die Treppe hinunter gestürzt, aber keine Sorge sie lebt noch, sie ruht sich momentan im Krankenflügel aus. Aber..." "Aber was?", knurrte der Fürst. "Der Arzt sagte... sie...sie hätte eine Fehlgeburt durch den Sturz erlitten." Vlad sagte erstmal gar nichts. Sein Gesicht bewegte sich genauso wenig wie der Rest seines Körpers. Dann stand er langsam auf und fragte noch einmal nach. "Fehlgeburt...?" Nicolai nickte nur. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief Vlad an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum. Nicolai lief ihm nach, bestimmt würde er in den Krankenflügel gehen und auf Murat treffen, der ja davor Streit mit ihr hatte. "Herr, es wäre nicht gut wenn ihr euch aufregen würdet, es würde auch nichts nützen." Er hatte Mühe mit seinem Herrn Schritt zu halten. "Ich rege mich überhaupt nicht auf!" Wenn er das sagte musste er sich aufregen. Sie liefen weiter in Richtung Krankenflügel. Kaum dort angekommen schritt Vlad auf das Bett mit Rebbecca zu. Er schickte alle Anwesenden aus dem Raum, auch Nicolai musste gehen. Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und warf einen Blick zu ihrem Bauch, wandte ihn aber wieder zu Rebbeccas Gesicht, als sie sich etwas regte und langsam aufzuwachen schien. Sie fasste sich an den Kopf und öffnete langsam die Augen. Ihr Blick wirkte etwas desorientiert, hatte sie sich doch eben noch mit ihrem Bruder vor der Treppe gestritten. Als sie Vlad erblickte sah sie ihn fragend an. "Wo...wo bin ich... was ist passiert...?" Sie wollte sich aufsetzten, doch Vlad hielt sie zurück und drückte sie auf das Bett nieder. "Bleib liegen...du bist im Krankenflügel, weil du eine Treppe hinunter gestürzt bist" Seine Stimme klang ruhig und in seinem Blick lag ein Funke von Sorge. "Treppe?... ah ja..." Sie erinnerte sich. "Was war passiert?", wollte er wissen. "Was passiert war?" Sie musste noch kurz überlegen. "Ich hatte mich gestritten... mit Murat... ich wollte weg und da... habe ich wohl den Halt verloren." "Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten, dass du weglaufen wolltest?" Vlad wollte genau wissen was passiert war. "Das... das ist nicht wichtig, das... das war irgendetwas Belangloses... so genau weiß ich das auch nicht mehr...", versuchte sie sich rauszureden. "Du lügst..." Es schien als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen. "Sag mir die Wahrheit..." "Das... ich sagte doch... das..." "Sag. Mir. Die. Wahrheit...Ich wiederhole mich ungern.", sagte er fordernd und sie wusste noch einmal würde er nicht fragen. "Er...er hat...dich verraten..." Rebecca sagte das so leise das sie glaubte er könnte es kaum verstehen, aber dem war nicht so. Vlad hatte sie sehr gut verstanden. Ihr war klar was er tun würde nachdem er das gehört hatte, aber sie hatte ihren Bruder doch gewarnt. Wieso hatte er nicht auf sie gehört? Rebbecca sah Vlad nicht an. Sie hatte bei ihm um das Leben ihres Bruders gebettelt und nun das. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen stand er auf und wollte sich hinaus begeben.  
"Bitte! Lass ihn leben! Ich bitte dich! Tu es für mich!" Doch da half kein betteln und kein Flehen mehr. Das Leben ihres Bruders war verwirkt.


	9. Lovely Man

**8**

Das erste was Vlad getan hatte nachdem er gegangen war, war Rebbeccas Bruder Murat fest zu nehmen und vorerst ins Verließ zu sperren. Er wollte sich eine angemessene Strafe für ihn ausdenken und so lange durfte er noch sein Leben behalten. Vlad zog sich nach dieser Aktion in sein Zimmer zurück und verblieb dort die nächste Zeit. Er hatte Nicolai zu sich bestellt und legte ihm ans Herz, er solle Rebbecca von der Fehlgeburt nichts sagen, denn sie sollte sich nicht über so etwas den Kopf zerbrechen und sich schlecht fühlen. „Wie Sie wünschen, Herr… aber meinen Sie nicht sie hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren? Schließlich war es auch ihr Kind, welches sein Leben verlor…" „Nein… nicht jetzt… nicht unter diesen Umständen… ich werde ihren Bruder töten und das weiß sie… es gibt also genug worüber sie sich zurzeit den Kopf zerbricht… das ist nicht so wichtig…" Vlad rieb sich wie so oft die Schläfen und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl, hinter seinem Schreibtisch zurück. „Ich denke es ist besser so, ihr das vorerst zu ersparen… ich habe ja nicht behauptet ich würde es ihr, ihr Leben lang, vorenthalten…" „Nun ich sehe, ich kann eure Meinung nicht ändern. Wenn Sie erlauben werde ich nun gehen und mich nach Fräulein Rebbecca erkundigen und mich darum kümmern dass sie gut versorgt wird." „Gib mir bescheid, falls irgendetwas sein sollte." „Natürlich, Herr!" Nicolai war wohl der ergebenste und treuste Diener unter Vlad den er selbst kannte. Man konnte ihm ohne bedenken vertrauen, dass wusste Vlad an ihm sehr zu schätzen.

Rebbecca lag noch einige Zeit in dem Krankenzimmer und sollte sich ausruhen. Das war zwar eine Anordnung vom Arzt, doch irgendwie konnte sie nicht ruhig liegen bleiben. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Bruder und das zu Recht. In Gedanken darüber versunken, was Vlad mit ihm anstellen würde bemerkte sie nicht wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und Nicolai hinein kam. „Geht es ihnen schon besser Fräulein Rebbecca?" Sie erschrak leicht und blickte dann zu ihm hin. „Sie haben mich erschreckt…Nicolai… richtig…?" „Ja, das ist mein Name." Er lächelte sanft und setzte sich neben das Bett auf einen Stuhl. „Was möchten Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" „Ich will mich nur nach eurem Wohlbefinden erkundigen, Fräulein, dass ist alles… das ist meine Aufgabe für die nächste Zeit. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht." „N…nein… ganz und gar nicht… hat Vlad ihnen das… ich meine hat der Herr ihnen die Aufgabe erteilt… dass Sie hier sein müssen um auf mich aufzupassen?" Nicolai lächelte erneut. „Er macht sich ohne Zweifel mindestens so viele Sorgen um Sie wie ich oder ihre Freundin Gabriella. Dessen können Sie sich sicher sein." Rebbecca nestelte an ihrer Bettdecke herum und hatte ihren Blick auf diese gesenkt. „Er wird ihn umbringen… habe ich recht…? Er… wird ihn entweder hängen oder pfählen lassen… oder sonstiges mit ihm anstellen…" Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum und wartete ab, was Nicolai sagen würde. Nicolai wusste dass sie von ihrem Bruder sprach und er antwortete erst nicht auf diese Fragen die sie ihm gestellt hatte. „Nun… Fräulein Rebbecca… ich weiß es ist kein Trost, aber ihr Bruder wird durch Eigenverschulden sterben. Der Herr hat ihm einmal sein Leben nachsichtig gelassen unter der Bedingung er dürfe sein Vertrauen nicht ausnutzen. Er hat ihrer Bitte nachgegeben… doch nun hat man ihn dennoch hintergangen obwohl euer Bruder die Bedingungen gekannt hat… er muss nun die Konsequenzen dafür tragen… ihr habt damit nichts zu tun. Das ist nur die Sache eures Bruders… aber… ihr tut mir leid… denn obwohl ihr damit nichts zu tun habt… verliert ihr einen geliebten Menschen und hasst dafür den anderen… oder könnt ihm höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, auch, wenn ihr ihn liebt." Nicolai sprach sehr sanft und schon fast väterlich mit ihr. Sie versuchte seinen Worten aufmerksam zu folgen und fragte sich nebenbei woher er das alles wusste. Hatte ihm Vlad all das im Vertrauen gesagt? Brauchte also auch er manchmal jemanden mit dem er reden konnte? Über seine Probleme und alles andere, was so anfiel? Diese Tatsache schien ihn noch menschlicher erscheinen zu lassen. Rebbecca erinnerte sich an die ersten Treffen mit Vlad. Er war wie der Teufel höchstpersönlich und wenn schon nicht er selbst dann wie dessen Sohn gewesen. Es war merkwürdig zu wissen, dass jemand, der Menschen auf Pfähle spießte, sie bis in den Tod quälen konnte, auch nur ein Mensch war. Ein normaler Mensch, mit normalen Bedürfnissen. Sie hatte ihn erlebt… einerseits diese Gier nach gequälten Menschen, das ergötzen am leid anderer und dann wieder diese Zärtlichkeiten von ihm… er war ein sehr merkwürdiger Mensch, dass musste Rebbecca zugeben. Er hatte wohl seine Gründe, dass er so geworden war, wie jetzt. Zum Beispiel die Gefangenschaft zusammen mit seinem Bruder bei den Türken, welche Schuld an dem waren was er nun mit ihren Landsleuten anstellte. Umso mehr sie über ihn nachgrübelte, desto mehr schien sie ihn zu verstehen. Es tat ihr sehr weh, dass er ihren Bruder töten wollte, doch mit dem was Nicolai gesagt hatte, hatte er Recht. Ihr Bruder war selbst Schuld. Sie hatte ihn mehrmals gewarnt, doch er hatte nicht auf sie gehört. Rebbecca musste es in kauf nehmen einen weiteren geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie dadurch nicht den anderen verlieren würde. Das war das einzige was ihr in diesen Momenten durch den Kopf ging. Es war ihr sogar sehr wichtig den zweiten nicht auch noch zu verlieren. Sie hatte es ihrem Bruder gesagt… er war sogar der erste, bei dem sie es laut zugegeben hatte. Sie liebte Vlad und sie nahm sich vor ihm das auch noch zu sagen. Allerdings erst dann, wenn der richtige Augenblick gekommen war. So lange sie noch auf diesen warten musste, würde sie diesbezüglich schweigen.

Nicolai legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und Rebbecca sah auf. Er lächelte sanft. „Sie werden das schon schaffen, Fräulein Rebbecca. Ich denke er ist bei ihnen in guten Händen und er wird sich durch Sie noch ein wenig zum Guten hin verändern!"


	10. Train of thought

**9**

Es war wieder einige Zeit ins Land gezogen und Rebbecca hatte vor einigen Tagen abschied von ihrem Bruder nehmen müssen. Vlad hatte ihn köpfen lassen. Er sagte ihr zuvor, dass es eine Methode sei, die den Mensch nicht mehr wirklich spüren ließ, dass man ihm das Leben nahm. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Vlad mit Absicht eine nicht so schmerzhafte Methode ausgewählt hatte, um sie nicht so sehr zu verletzten. Um sie nicht zu sehr zu verletzen? Seid wann nahm er in diese Richtung Rücksicht auf sie? Bei aller Liebe, das war neu!

Rebbecca hatte wieder angefangen zu arbeiten, auch wenn ihr Nicolai empfahl dies noch zu unterlassen. Aber er konnte sie nicht davon abhalten. Rebbecca hatte es satt immer nur im Bett herum zu liegen und wollte endlich wieder etwas tun. Dies war natürlich nicht nur der Grund, denn sie suchte verzweifelt eine Tätigkeit, die sie ablenken konnte. Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte, die Sache mit ihrem Bruder ging ihr sehr nahe.

Einmal hatte Vlad Nachts an der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer gestanden und hörte wie sie leise schluchzte und weinte. Er ging nicht zu ihr hinein um sie zu trösten oder sondergleichen, er blieb einfach nur stehen und hörte zu. Vlad dachte in dieser Trauerphase von Rebbecca oft daran ob sie ihm jemals verzeihen würde. Oftmals saß er vor irgendwelchen Kriegsplänen oder Bündnisverträgen und starrte sie einfach nur an, ja er starrte schon fast durch sie hindurch als würde er sie nicht wirklich wahrnehmen, obwohl er wusste dass sie da waren. So langsam hielt er sich selbst für einen kranken Schwachkopf, der es nicht mehr vermochte sich zu konzentrieren, aufgrund dessen, dass alles um was sich seine Gedanken ranken eine Frau war. Eine simple Frau die vor seinen eigenen Feinden geflohen war, die bei ihm Schutz gesucht hatte und welchen Schutz gab er ihr jetzt? Er verschlimmerte ihr Leid indem er die Mitglieder ihrer Familie auslöschte. Vlad wollte ihr bei weitem keinen Schmerz zufügen, weder Körperlich noch Seelisch, dennoch tat er es unbeabsichtigt immer wieder. Allerdings war das mit ihrem Bruder Absicht gewesen und zu Recht, dass wusste sie auch genauso wie er selbst. Doch wie konnte sie an Jemandem hängen, der damit einverstanden gewesen war, sie in den Harem des Sultans zu schicken damit sie eine seiner Huren werden konnte? Blut schien wohl doch dicker als Wasser zu sein. Vlad's glasiger Blick erhob sich und sah zu seinem großem Fenster. Der große Mann erhob sich und ging zu dem eben genannten Fenster um über sein land zu blicken, wie er es so oft tat wenn ihn irgendetwas plagte. Er bemerkte es kaum, dass die Zimmertür hinter ihm geöffnet wurde und die Person eintrat von der er es am wenigsten erwartet hätte. „Ihr Abendessen, Herr." Rebbecca! Er drehte sich mit einem mal um und sah ihr in das recht bleiche und leicht eingefallene Gesicht. Ihre Trauerphase hielt anscheinend noch immer an, denn an ihren Wangen konnte man erkennen dass sie geweint hatte. „Stell es dort hin." Vlad wies auf seinen Schreibtisch und rollte schnell die Pläne zusammen, welche streng geheim waren, selbst Rebbecca dürfte er sie nicht zeigen, auch wenn sie mit Sicherheit nicht zu seinen Feinden zählte. Sie stellte das Tablett ab und wandte sich um. Scheinbar wollte Rebbecca so schnell wie möglich wieder weg von ihm, doch das lies Vlad nicht zu. Er ging ihr nach und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Fliehst du vor mir…?", fragte er ziemlich leise und schon fast gehaucht. „Nein… ich dachte nur Ihr wolltet beim essen allein sein, das ist alles." „Rebbecca… ich…", er rang nach Worten, doch fand er keine, die der Situation gerecht gewesen wären. Mit einem Seufzer lies er ihre Hand los und wandte sich wieder seinem Land zu. „Wenn du gehen willst dann geh… aber bevor du diesen Raum verlässt will ich etwas von dir wissen." Rebbecca hatte schon gehen wollen und die Hand auf die Klinke der Tür gelegt, doch nun hielt sie inne. „Hasst du mich, weil ich deinen Bruder auf dem Gewissen habe, auch wenn du den Grund dafür kennst und ihn eigentlich verstehen müsstest?" Es trat eine lange Pause des Schweigens ein und keiner von beiden sagte etwas um diese zu brechen. Rebbecca senkte den Kopf, schloss kurzzeitig die Augen und antwortete dann endlich nach schier unendlichen Minuten die Vlad an seinem Fenster ausgeharrt hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht… Ich weiß nicht ob ich dich dafür dass du mir meinen Bruder genommen hast hassen oder verachten soll… Ja ich kenne den Grund und wenn ich in deiner Position gewesen wäre, hätte ich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht viel anders reagiert, aber ich bin nicht du. Er war mein Bruder und egal was er getan hat… kein Mensch verdient es so zu sterben, ganz gleich was er tat." Rebbecca öffnete die Tür und schloss sie mit einem Knarren wieder. Vlad war allein in seinem Zimmer und ihm wurde bewusst, was die Tötung von Murat für Folgen nach sich zogen.


	11. Brown Eyes behind the Corner Teil 1

**10. **

Ein langes Jahr verging, in dem sich Vlad und Rebbecca immer mehr voneinander entfernten. Das heißt, Rebbecca entfernte sich von Vlad. Ihn belastete die Situation und er vertiefte sich immer mehr in seine Arbeit. Ein Krieg stand bevor, da musste er noch so einige Dinge klären und arrangieren. Es mussten Waffen neu geschmiedet, geschliffen und repariert werden, dazu gehörten auch Rüstungen. Da blieb keine Zeit sich um die Beziehung zu einer Frau zu kümmern… Beziehung… ein absolut falsches Wort, wie er fand. Es war wohl eher ein kurzweiliges Verhältnis gewesen… aber wie gesagt, wenn man beschäftigt ist, dann kümmert man sich nicht darum. Zu wenig Zeit!

In der dunklen Burg Vlad's ging alles drunter und drüber. Hektisch arbeiteten alle Angestellten so hart wie nie zuvor. Sie wollten um keinen Preis ihren Herrn wütend stimmen, also taten sie soviel sie konnten um für den bevorstehenden Krieg gerüstet zu sein, schließlich ritten die Krieger mit ihrem Anführer in weniger als einer Woche los. Gabriella arbeitete voller Freude, was Rebbecca verwunderte. „Was ist mit dir los? Wieso freust du dich so über den Krieg?" Gabriella, die gerade ein Lied vor sich hin gesungen hatte, schaute fragend auf. „Über den Krieg freuen? Nein, wo denkst du hin… Ich habe nur zufällig gerade einen sehr netten Mann getroffen und… naja… ich habe ihn um ehrlich zu sein schon ein paar Mal getroffen. Er ist einer der Soldaten! Du solltest seine Muskeln sehen. Er ist sehr stark!" Sie schwärmte vor sich hin und Rebbecca musste deswegen schmunzeln. „Sag mal, woher kennst du diesen Soldaten?" „Och, er ist vor drei Wochen hier her gekommen. Da habe ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen und er sah ja schon da unheimlich gut aus. Du solltest ihn dir mal anschauen… wenn du ihn dann gesehen hast, sag mir was du von ihm hälst, ja?" „Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal jetzt wen du meinst... ich würde vorschlagen du zeigst ihn mir einmal, dann kann ich dir gern sagen ob er zu dir passt. Das wolltest du doch wissen, oder?" Rebbecca lächelte wissend. „Ja… nun gut, genau das sollst du mir sagen. Rebbecca, sag mal… was ist eigentlich mit dir? Also… ich meine mit dir und… ihm?" Gabriella war in punkto Vlad lieber etwas vorsichtiger. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie Rebbecca auf diese Fragen ihn bezüglich reagieren würde. „Was sollte sein?" Irgendwie wirkte Rebbecca auf einmal kühl. „Naja… du weißt schon… was fühlst du, was fühlt er.. was wirst du tun? Ihr habt schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr miteinander geredet… oder?" „Nein haben wir nicht… und um ehrlich zu sein, es stört mich nicht. Was soll ich groß mit ihm reden? Ich wüsste gar nicht welches Thema ich da anschneiden sollte, ohne in eine Grube zu treten und tief hinunter zu fallen!" „Das ist doch bloß ein Vorwand… Rebbecca du….." „NEIN, es ist keiner! Ich rede keine Lüge daher! Ich will nicht mit ihm reden. So, und nun entschuldige mich!" Sie war ziemlich wütend geworden. Vielleicht hätte Gabrielle es lassen sollen und ihre Gedanken und Fragen für sich behalten.

Rebbecca stürmte wütend davon. „Was bildet sie sich eigentlich ein, sich einfach einzumischen! Das geht sie nichts an….HUCH!" Beim gehen hatte sie nicht aufgepasst und vor sich hin geflucht, als sie gegen einen Mann stieß. Rebbecca fiel hin und schaute fragend nach oben in das Gesicht des Mannes, der sich bei näherem betrachten als sehr groß erwies. „Verzeihen Sie Fräulein… ich war ungeschickt…" Er kniete sich zu ihr. Sein blondes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und seine feinen Gesichtszüge ließen ihn adlig wirken. „Darf ich ihnen aufhelfen?" „Ähm.. ja.. natürlich… danke!" Nachdem Rebbecca wieder stand besah sie sich den Mann näher. Er war hoch gewachsen und hatte blondes, lang gewachsenes Haar. Das war ihr schon aufgefallen, aber erst jetzt bemerkte sie seine unheimlich faszinierenden braungrünen Augen. Sie sah ihm tief in diese hinein und starrte schon fast. „Fräulein? Alles in Ordnung?" „N…natürlich…" Sein Lächeln war umwerfend… „Sie sind etwas dreckig geworden Fräulein.. das tut mir leid… Ich wollte Sie auch wirklich nicht umrennen!" „Oh, ähm nein, nein… das war nicht Ihre Schuld… ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Ich war so in Gedanken, da habe ich sie nicht gesehen! Ich muss mich entschuldigen… nicht Sie!" Das Gespräch ging noch eine Weile so weiter, bis der junge Mann sich verabschiedete und seines Weges ging. Rebbecca blieb noch kurz stehen und schaute ihm nach. Sie lächelte sanft über diese Begegnung und lief ebenfalls ihres Weges.

Später an diesem Tag kam Gabriella zu Rebbecca ins Gemach. „Rebbecca?" Sie fragte leise, denn sie wollte nicht stören. Doch ihre Freundin saß auf ihrem Bett und schaute zu ihr herüber. „Hm?" Gabriella kam etwas eingeschüchtert zu ihr herüber und lies den Kopf hängen. „Ich… ich wollte mich entschuldigen… ich … ich wollte nicht so aufdringlich sein… es tut mir leid." „Es ist schon gut, Gabriella… ich hätte mich nicht so aufregen sollen… verzeih mir! Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." Rebbecca hatte sich erhoben und ging zu ihrer Freundin. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und ihr Gesicht strahlte regelrecht. Gabriella schaute ungläubig. „Was hast du angestellt… dass du so strahlst? Vorhin sahst du noch ganz anders aus!" „Anders? Ich habe mich in zwei Stunden nicht verändert, das kannst du mir glauben!" Sie lachte etwas und Gabriella schaute sie nur verwirrt an. Was war auf einmal mit ihr los? Eben noch ein Steinklotz und auf einmal… so… so… sie fand gar keine Worte dafür! „Wolltest du mir nicht den Mann deiner Träume zeigen? Ich bin schon ganz gespannt!" „Ähm, ja! Des wegen bin ich auch gekommen Er sagt er wartet am großen Tor!" „Na dann, worauf warten wir noch?" Mit diesen Worten gingen die zwei Frauen aus dem Zimmer, hinaus auf den großen Hof, wo sich das Leben nur so tummelte. Viele Soldaten waren dort versammelt, aßen und scherzen miteinander. Man würde sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass die Menschen vor dem Krieg solch eine gute Laune haben konnten. natürlich verbargen sie ihre Angst… Sie alle hatten Angst… Angst zu sterben und ihre Familien nicht mehr wieder zu sehen und vieles mehr. Sie wollten die kurzen Tage die blieben glücklich sein. Verständlich, wie Rebbecca fand.

Gabriella zog Rebbecca durch die Menschenmassen hindurch und gelangte endlich zu dem großen Tor, der Eingang in die Burg. In einer Ecke, ans Holz gelehnt, stand ein blonder Mann der eine Melodie vor sich hin pfiff. Als er die beiden Frauen erblickte lächelte er. „Ach, Sie sind also Gabriellas Freundin." „Kennt ihr euch?" Gabriella fragte das ziemlich verwundert. „Nicht wirklich. Wir sind uns heute zum ersten Mal begegnet. Ich habe sie beinahe umgerannt… das heißt, ich habe sie umgerannt, mich aber entschuldigt! Darf ich denn auch den Namen der Dame erfahren?" „Rebbecca… ich heiße Rebbecca!" Sie klang sehr verträumt, als sie dem Mann antwortete. „Oh wie unhöflich von mir.. ich habe mich selbst noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Matthias, mein Name lautet Matthias!" Ein zauberhaftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und beide Frauen schmolzen nur so dahin.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten die beiden mit Matthias, der ihnen bei ihrer Arbeit Gesellschaft leistete. Wie Gabriella feststellen musste, schien er sich mehr für Rebbecca zu interessieren als für sie. Dies stimmte sie recht traurig, aber sie lies sich nichts anmerken. Es war bereits die Sonne hinter den Hügeln verschwunden und es dämmerte als sie sich von rebbecca und Matthias verabschieden wollte. „Ich.. ich gehe dann mal… macht's gut!" Rebbecca schaute ihr erst nur nach, doch sie ahnte dass irgendetwas nicht mit Gabriella stimmte. Sie wollte ihr hinterher eilen, doch Matthias hielt sie fest. „Ich muss ihr hinterher… sie hat irgendetwas!" „Lasst sie gehen… ich freue mich endlich mit ihnen allein zu sein, Rebbecca. Darauf habe ich den ganzen Tag gewartet!" Der Blonde drückte sie leicht gegen die Wand. „W…was haben Sie vor?" Er lächelte sanft und strich ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. „Nichts viel… ich möchte nur… von euren Lippen kosten." Kaum hatte er diesen Satz ausgesprochen, fühlte Rebbecca seine Lippen auf den ihren. Sie tat nichts dagegen, schloss sogar ihre Augen, doch wusste sie nicht, dass sie beobachtet worden war…


	12. Brown Eyes behind the Corner Teil 2

**11.**

Das Blut kochte in seinen Adern. Hätte man ihn in der Nische, in der er sich versteckt hielt, entdeckt, so hätte man unschwer erkannt, dass er am liebsten Jemanden mit seinem Blick pfählen würde. Seine Hand zitterte und krampfte sich um den Schaft seines Schwertes fest. Vlad musste warten, bis Rebbecca und dieser Kerl verschwanden, vorher konnte er diesen Platz, von dem er sie beide beobachtet hatte, nicht unbemerkt verlassen. Kaum war die schwere Holztüre seines Gemachs ins Schloss gefallen, schlug er kraftvoll mit der Hand gegen diese und brachte einen Wutschrei hervor, welcher in den Gängen der Burg widerhallte.  
Er würde das nicht zulassen, so einfach würde er es ihr nicht machen, sich von ihm abzunabeln. Das haben schon ganz andere Menschen versucht und wie ist es bei ihnen geendet? Sie sind alle tot! Sei es durch eigene Dummheit oder den Zorn ihres Herrn, ganz egal, denn sie liegen in alle Winde zerstreut auf den Wiesen und Feldern der Walachei. Sie würde es nicht schaffen, SIE NICHT!  
Mit diesen Gedanken öffnete Vlad seinen Gürtel und stellte diesen samt Schwert an die Kannte seines Bettes. Er selbst lies sich auf seinem bequemen Stuhl, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand, nieder, stütze die Ellenbogen auf die polierte Holzplatte und verhakte die Hände ineinander. Die Hälfte seines Gesichts verbarg er hinter seinen Händen und sein Blick war nicht besser geworden, obwohl schon einige Minuten vergangen waren, seit diesem Augenblick, in dem er sie in den Armen dieses Kerls gesehen hatte. Ein Gedanke blitze in seinem Kopf, direkt vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ein diabolisches Grinsen trat auf seinen Lippen hervor und er begann schallend zu Lachen. "Du wirst sehen was du davon hast, dich mit mir anzulegen... Rebbecca!", hauchte er leise hervor und sein Grinsen verschlimmerte sich noch einmal.  
Vlad verbrachte einige Stunden in seinem Gemach bis er Nicolai, seinen treuen Berater, zu sich rief. "Was wünschen Sie von mir, mein Herr?" Nicolai sprach in seiner üblichen ruhigen und sanft klingenden Stimme, welche er immer benutze, wenn er mit Vlad sprach. "Ich will dass du mein Eisen erhitzt, Nicolai... wenn es glüht... dann bring es mir." Nicolai sah Vlad fragend an, bis er begriff welches Eisen er meinte. "Was habt ihr damit vor, Herr?" "Was werde ich damit vorhaben? Denke nach, bevor du sprichst wie ein Dummkopf, Nicolai!" "Verzeiht mir, Herr", der angesprochene verneigte sich ein Stück "ich weiß sehr wohl was die Bestimmung dieses Eisens ist. Aber dennoch bitte ich euch, mir zu antworten, wen ihr damit... nun ja..." Er sprach nicht weiter. "Das wirst du sehen, wenn es soweit ist. Und nun führe meine Befehle aus, oder muss ich auch bei dir ungemütlich werden?" "Natürlich Herr und verzeiht meine Neugierde." Mit diesen Worten entfernte Nicolai sich wieder und schloss leise die Holztüre hinter sich. Langsamen Schritts lief er den Korridor entlang als er eine junge Frau, welche er sehr gut kannte, durch den angrenzenden gehen sah. Er blieb stehen und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Nein... er wird doch nicht...!" Die Frau die er sah, war Rebbecca.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag als Rebbecca den Stall ausmistete. Diese Aufgabe war mehr als einfach nur schweißtreibend. Wenn sie die harte Arbeit nicht gewöhnt wäre, würde sie unheimlichen Muskelkater haben. Da hatte sie wirklich den Vorteil, dass sie schon über ein Jahr hier arbeitete. Nachdem sie den ersten Teil der Aufgabe erledigt hatte, fing sie damit an den schwarzen Hengst ihres Herrn zu striegeln. Sein schönes Fell glänzte durch die Sonne, welche durch die offene Stalltür drang und Rebbecca musste lächeln, als sie an die Geschichte denken musste, in welcher sie mit dem Tier zu tun gehabt hatte.   
Rebbecca war schon fast fertig mit der einen Seite des Hengstes als sie lautes Fußgetrappel hörte, das immer lauter und lauter wurde. Erst dachte sie sich nichts dabei, doch als ein paar ihr unbekannte Soldaten vor ihr standen und sie grob an den Armen packten, verzog sie das Gesicht. "Hey! Was soll das?" "Wir haben Befehl dich in den Kerker zu bringen, also beweg dich und mach keine Zicken, ist das klar!" Der Soldat sprach nicht gerade freundlich und Rebbecca entschied sich lieber für keinerlei Widerstand. Auf dem Weg in den Kerker fragte sie sich, was sie getan haben konnte, dass sie nun in den Kerker gebracht werden sollte. Außerdem verbanden sie nicht gerade schöne Erinnerungen an diese alten Gewölbe. Hier hatte Vlad sie das erste Mal richtig gepeinigt, indem er sie auspeitschte. Es waren feinste Narben auf ihrem Rücken zurückgeblieben, die aber zum Glück sehr hell waren, sodass man sie kaum sehen konnte, außer man sah genau hin.  
Die Soldaten brachten sie in einen der vielen kleinen Räume, an deren Wänden unangenehm aussehende Folterinstrumente hingen. Man schubste sie in einfach hinein und sie fiel auf ihre Knie. Hätte sie sich nicht mit den Händen abgestützt wäre sie vollends im Dreck gelandet. "Ah, Rebbecca... gut das du schon am Boden kniest, denn da wärst du ohnehin gleich gewesen." Sie schaute auf, mitten in das Gesicht Vlads, der sie hämisch von oben herab ansah. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch waren die Soldaten von eben wieder da und hielten sie erneut fest. Die Männer drückten sie so fest, dass sie nun doch mit dem Körper ganz im Dreck war. Es kam ein dritter Soldat der ihre Haare zur Seite strich und ihr einfaches Mieder, das sie trug, lockerte. Weniger sanft zog er ihr das Kleid von den Schultern. Hätte sie aufrecht gesessen, wäre sie nun entblößt gewesen. Nun kamen allerdings doch noch ein paar aufgebrachte Worte von Rebbecca, die das Ganze so rein gar nicht lustig fand. "Was... was soll das? Was habe ich getan, dass ich das hier über mich ergehen lassen muss? Ich habe nichts getan!" Vlad antwortete ihr nicht, er ging nur grinsend zu einer Art Kamin und holte etwas rot Glühendes hervor. Rebbecca erstarrte für einen Moment. Bis ihr ein Angstschrei über die Lippen hervor in die Freiheit stieß. "NEIN, NEIN! Was habe ich getan? BITTE NICHT! Tut mir das nicht an! BITTE" Die Soldaten hatten Mühe sie richtig festzuhalten, denn sie zappelte mittlerweile unheimlich und versuchte der drohenden Gefahr zu entkommen, was wie sie merkte, sinnlos war, denn die Gefahr kam auf dem schnellsten Wege zu ihr.   
Vlad trat immer näher, mit dem glühenden Eisen in den Händen und mit einem äußerst gefährlich wirkenden Grinsen. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, man sah nur sein verzerrtes, irres Gesicht, das einem schon mal Angst einjagen konnte. Direkt vor ihr blieb er stehen und blickte erneut auf sie herunter. "Hast du etwa Angst?", hauchte er in einem Ton, welcher einem eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. "Zu Recht!" Vlad lachte erneut laut und schallend. Langsam streckte er den Arm nach ihr aus und das Eisen kam ihrer Haut immer näher. Rebbecca schrie vor lauter Angst, der Angst vor dem Höllenschmerz, der da noch kommen würde und er kam.  
Als das heiß glühende Eisen die Haut an ihrer Schulter berührte, zischte es und der Schmerz stieg ins unermessliche. Das Schreien reichte nicht um die volle Stärke dessen auszudrücken. Tränen stiegen Rebbecca in die Augen und suchten sich ihren Weg entlang ihrer Wangen. Ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich und sie hatte das Gefühl in die Besinnungslosigkeit zu versinken, wenn dieser Schmerz nicht bald aufhören würde. Doch auch als Vlad nach nicht allzu langer Zeit das Eisen von ihrer Haut nahm und es zurück an seinen alten Platz legte, verschwand der brennende Schmerz nicht. Er blieb genauso wie das stetige weinen und schluchzen, das man von Rebbecca hören konnte. Die Soldaten hatten sie losgelassen da sie sich nicht mehr wehrte und nur noch zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag. Vlad besah sich ihre Schulter, allerdings von weitem. Diese zierte nun ein faustgroßer Drache, der sie offiziell zu seinem Eigentum erklärte. Seine Sklavin wenn er so wollte. Ein weiteres Grinsen stahl sich über sein Gesicht. "Nun kann ich dich beschützen, wie du es wolltest als du zu mir in diese Burg kamst. Das war doch dein Wunsch! Nun wird dich auch kein Sultan mehr haben wollen, selbst wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hätte!" Lachend verlies er den Raum und lies Rebbecca allein dort liegen, mit einem vor Schmerz verzerrten und tränenüberströmten Gesicht.


	13. Greed and Pain

**12**

Er hatte es also wirklich getan! Er hatte dem Mädchen diesen Schmerz zugefügt und sein Mal aufgebrannt, welches sie ihr Leben lang mit sich tragen würde. Mit diesen Gedanken lief Nicolai die Treppen in den Kerker hinab und seine schnellen Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider.

Er konnte in diesem Moment nur an Rebbecca denken, die seid Stunden schon niemand mehr gesehen hatte. Dummerweise war Nicolai, also er selbst, so mit den Vorbereitungen zugange gewesen, dass er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wann Vlad in sein Gemach zurückgekehrt war.

Endlich erreichte er den Raum den er suchte. Sein Blick schweifte durch die offen stehende Tür und erkannte auf dem Boden liegend eine weibliche Gestallt. Rebbecca rührte sich nicht und auf ihrer geröteten Schulter erkannte er Vlad's Brandmal, den Drachen. Nicolai hockte sich neben die junge Frau und tippte sie erst einmal an. „Rebbecca?" Von ihr kam keinerlei Geräusch, sie schien im Tiefschlaf zu sein, oder doch eher eine Ohnmacht? Er wusste es nicht, denn er war nun wirklich kein Mediziner, soviel stand fest.

Ohne ihre Schulter zu berühren und Schmutz in die Wunde zu bringen hob er sie hoch und trug sie aus dem kalten Kerker. Noch immer tat sie nichts was ihm sagte, dass sie noch lebte und so machte sich die Unruhe in ihm breit. Wenn sie jetzt tot war würde sich der Herr das niemals verzeihen, das konnte er sich zusammenreimen. Das Mal sah sein Herr nur als Strafe an. Da fragte man sich nur noch wofür er sie bestrafte, Nicolai war kein triftiger Grund, der das rechtfertigte, bekannt.

Die Stirn mit Sorgenfalten übersäht und leise vor sich hinmurmelnd trat er durch den Türbogen ans Tageslicht. Dass er eine Bedienstete auf den Armen trug erregte Aufsehen und aller Augen ruhten auf Rebbecca's Schulter. Einige Frauen schlugen sich die Hände vor den Mund, andere starrten mit leicht verzogener Miene, als würden sie den Schmerz nachvollziehen, drein. Doch auch wenn sie alle begierig gafften, hielt es niemand für nötig, Nicolai Hilfe anzubieten. Sein Blick blieb an Gabriella hängen, welche sich gerade durch die Menge gezwängt hatte und auf ihn zueilte, als sie Rebbecca erblickte. „Oh mein Gott… Rebbecca!" Sie stand vor Nicolai und besah sich, so wie alle anderen auch, die rote Schulter von ihrer Freundin, danach strich sie Rebbecca eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, um zu sehen ob sie bei Bewusstsein war. Tatsächlich öffnete die junge Frau einen Spalt breit ihre Lider, doch verzog sie sogleich wieder das Gesicht, als sie den stechenden Schmerz, der von ihrer Schulter ausging, spürte. Kurze Zeit hatte sie ihn vergessen… für ein paar Minuten konnte sie vergessen… warum hielt diese Zeitspanne nur nicht länger an? Es tat so unheimlich weh! Rebbecca krallte sich an Nicolai fest, der zusammenzuckte, da er sich erschrak, zugleich aber erleichtert aufseufzte, da sie noch am Leben war. „Herr Nicolai, wir sollten sie erst einmal ins Schlafgemach bringen… hier sind zu viele Menschen." Gabriella hatte sich vorgebeugt und flüsterte leise in Nicolais Ohr. Er nickte und folgte der kleinen Frau.

Kurze Zeit später lag Rebecca schon bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett und sie schien im Dämmerschlaf zu sein.

Sie hatte lange gebraucht um wieder einigermaßen auf die Beine zu kommen. Zumindest war es in ihren Augen eine zu lange Zeitspanne gewesen, obwohl 2 ½ Tage nun wirklich nicht viel Zeit ist, wenn man die Stundenanzahl bedenkt, dachte Rebbecca. Natürlich schmerzte ihre Schulter noch immer höllisch, aber einfach nur rum zu sitzen war nicht Rebbecca's Ding und so hatte sie, mal wieder gegen Nicolais Willen, beschlossen ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Morgen würden die ganzen Soldaten, die angereist waren, in den Krieg ziehen und da brauchte man, für die letzten Vorbereitungen, nun mal alle die man finden konnte. Letztendlich war Nicolai sogar froh darüber, dass Rebbecca noch hinzukam, denn er wusste, dass man sich auf sie verlassen konnte. Das war in der Tat wahr. Rebbecca erwies sich als äußerst gute Arbeitskraft. Seid ihrem ersten Tag hatte sie ordentlich zugelegt, was ihre Qualitäten diesbezüglich angingen und so konnte man sie auch dementsprechend für manch wichtige Botengänge einsetzen.

Gerade kam Rebbecca von einem dieser Botengänge zurück und hängte ihren Umhang an einen Haken, als auch schon Gabriella hereingestürzt kam. „REBBECCA! Es ist etwas passiert!" Die angesprochene Person drehte sich um und schaute verwundert in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin. „Was ist denn los, Gabriella? Was ist passiert? Nun sag schon!" „Es geht um Matthias! Der Herr bringt ihn um! ER BRINGT IHN UM!" Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Hysterie und Angst vor dem, was sie gesehen hatte. Gabriella rutschte an der Wand hinunter und begann zu schluchzen. „Rebbecca… er.. er bringt ihn um…" Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und Rebbecca kniete sich schnell vor ihre Freundin und schüttelte sie an ihren Schultern. „Gabriella! Wo sind sie? Wo? NUN SAG SCHON!" Gabriella hob ihr Gesicht an, über welches ganze Bäche von Tränen rannen. „I… im Hinterhof… du… du weißt schon… die kleine Tür… in der Küche…", stammelte sie. Hastig stand Rebbecca auf und hielt ihr Kleid ein Stück hoch, damit sie schneller laufen konnte. Sie schnellte über den Innenhof, an vielen Leuten vorbei, die sich entweder unterhielten oder arbeiteten, in einen großen, dunklen Anbau bis sie endlich in der Küche ankam. Für kurze Zeit hatte sie die Orientierung verloren und keuchend sah sie sich nach der kleinen Tür um, die in den Hinterhof führte. Als sie jedoch einen gellenden Schrei vernahm drehte Rebbecca sich ruckartig in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Sie rannte zu der Tür, die sie sah und riss sie auf.

Das, was sich in diesem Moment vor ihren Augen abspielte, wirkte auf die junge Frau unreal. Fast wie versteinert stand sie da und sah zu, wie Vlad sein Schwert in den Oberkörper von Matthias rammte, der Mann, der es gewagt hatte sie einfach zu küssen. Erneut erklang ein Schrei von dem am Boden liegenden Mann, der sich vor Schmerz wand und geradezu wie ein abgeschlachtetes Tier anfing zu bluten. Überall an ihm waren Schnittwunden, die eine tiefer, die andere nur oberflächlich. Klar war jedoch, dass er mit der eben hinzugefügten Wunde eine Menge Blut verlor.

Vlad zog sein Schwert mit voller Wucht aus dem Fleisch seines Gegenübers und das Blut tropfte gleichmäßig von der Klinge auf den Boden. Der große Mann baute sich über seinem Opfer auf wie ein Rachedämon. Seine finstere Ausstrahlung machte Rebbecca furchtbare Angst, doch musste sie etwas tun um ihn aufzuhalten, sonst würde er Matthias wirklich umbringen und das würde Gabriella unendlich traurig machen, das wusste sie. Als Vlad schließlich erneut die Hand mit dem riesigen Schwert erhob um zu zustechen, schritt Rebbecca in das Geschehen ein und rettete somit Matthias das Leben. Vorerst…

Ohne weiter über ihr Handeln nachzudenken, rannte Rebbecca zu den beiden Männern hin und stellte sich zwischen sie, ihr Gesicht Vlad zugewandt. Wie von selbst streckte sie die Arme zu beiden Seiten aus und versuchte Vlad so aufzuhalten. „Hör auf! Du bringst ihn ja um!" Noch immer keuchend stand sie vor ihm. Vlad starrte sie an, noch immer das Schwert über seinem Kopf erhoben, momentan nicht in der Lage zu realisieren, wer da vor ihm stand. Nach nur kurzer Zeit jedoch sprach er zu ihr. „Aus dem Weg!" Langsam aber sicher fand Rebbecca ihren Atem wieder und ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Zorn über das was ihr 'Herr' da gerade vorhatte. „Nein." „Was hast du gesagt…?" Vlad glaubte kaum was er da hörte. Sie, eine Bedienstete und mittlerweile auch sein Eigentum, wagte es, ihm zu widersprechen? Was bildete sich dieses Weibsbild eigentlich ein? Trotz seiner aufkeimenden Wut ihr gegenüber, klang seine Stimme äußerst ruhig, wenn auch kalt. „Du gehst mir jetzt auf der Stelle aus dem Weg…", Vlad hielt ihr sein Schwert an die Kehle, „oder ich versenke mein Schwert in deinem Hals!" Nun konnte man die Wut doch aus seiner Stimme heraushören und sein Blick war buchstäblich mordend. „Ich sagte NEIN!" Blitzschnell lies Vlad sein Schwert sinken und kam Rebbecca ein Stück näher. Er legte seine Hand um ihren Hals und drückte fest zu. Sein Gesicht kam ihrem bedrohlich nahe und die junge Frau krallte sich, nach Luft schnappend, an seinem Arm fest. Kurze Zeit hatte sie angst, zu ersticken, doch Vlad's Griff blieb nicht die ganze Zeit so fest und nach und nach konnte sie wieder etwas Luft schnappen, wenn auch nicht viel. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, dich in meine Angelegenheiten mischen zu können?", zischte er. „Wenn du leiden willst, dann musst du es mir nur sagen, denn ich werde dir bereitwillig jeglichen Schmerz zufügen den ich mir in meinem Kopf ausmalen kann. JEDEN! Sag es ruhig… willst du vielleicht ein weiteres Mal meine Peitsche auf deiner Haut spüren? Wie sie dir langsam viele lange Striemen in den Rücken reißt? Oder willst du vielleicht gleich ganz sterben? Soll ich das gleiche mit dir machen wie mit deinem Bruder? Soll dein Kopf über meine Erde rollen?"

Vlad schaute sie an. Ihre Augen hatten sich bei seinen letzten Worten geweitet und sie starrte ihn an, nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Wut. Er bereute es also überhaupt nicht, dass er ihren Bruder einfach so getötet hatte. In diesem Moment war Rebbecca sehr enttäuscht und gekränkt. Sie lies Vlad's Arm los und brachte die letzten Fünkchen der Kraft auf, die sie noch übrig hatte und schlug ihm mit geballter Faust gegen die Schläfe. Er rechnete in diesem Moment wirklich mit allem, aber nicht damit, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht schlagen würde. Dadurch, dass er so überrascht war, ließ er Rebbecca los. Sein Gesicht hatte sich durch die Wucht des Schlages zur Seite geneigt und nun drehte Vlad es langsam und unheilvoll zurück in seine vorherige Position. Rebbecca ließ ihn für kurze Zeit aus den Augen und drehte sich halb zu dem verletzten Mann hinter ihr um. „Matthias, geh so schnell du kannst zu Gabriella. Sie ist gegenüber in dem großen Gebäude neben dem Stall. Lass dich von ihr versorgen. Nun mach schon!" Der angesprochene musste erst einmal auf die Beine kommen. Er hielt sich keuchend die blutende Wunde an seinem Bauch und wankte zu der Tür, durch die Rebbecca gekommen war. Nun drehte diese sich wieder zu Vlad um und sah ihn an.

„Warum tust du das…? Wieso musst du alles nur noch schlimmer machen? Und warum verdammt noch mal hast du versucht Matthias um zu bringen?" Diese Fragen sprudelten einfach so aus ihr heraus und sie erwartete eine Antwort, aber genau diese gestaltete sich anders als sie es sich dachte. „Es steht dir nicht zu Fragen zu stellen… meine liebe Rebbecca." Die letzten drei Worte trieften nur so von Sarkasmus. Langsam kam er auf sie zu und Rebbecca wich etwas zurück. „Was… was hast du vor?" „Aber, aber, wer wird denn da Angst kriegen, ich könnte etwas sehr schmerzhaftes mit dir anstellen! Ich habe schon eine äußerst schmackhafte Idee, die ich mit dir in die Tat umsetzen werde… also freu dich drauf!" Vlad stand nun direkt vor ihr und sie schaute vorsichtig zu ihm hoch. Er schien unberechenbar und bevor sie sich weiter rühren konnte, hatte Rebbecca schon seine Faust in der Magengegend. Sie krallte sich an ihm fest, doch schon wurde alles dunkel um sie her und langsam sank ihr Körper auf den Boden.

Rebbecca kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sie lag weich und es fühlte sich demnach nicht gerade nach sandigem Boden an, eher nach einem Bett. Sie regte sich etwas und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, nur um langsam ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie spürte noch immer den Schmerz in ihrem Magen und ihr war davon etwas übel. Allerdings hatte sie kaum Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn ihr Blick blieb an Vlad's Gesicht hängen, welches ihr nicht allzu weit entfernt schien. Minutenlang, so dachte sie, schaute sie ihn einfach nur an, wie er da am Bettrand stand und auf ihren Körper hinunter, in ihr Gesicht schaute. Sein Blick war noch immer kalt und angst einflößend und als er begann sich zu entkleiden setzte sich Rebbecca vorsichtig auf. Sie schaute ihn an. „Was… was hast du vor…?" Ohne in seinem Tun inne zu halten antwortete er ihr ohne Umschweife. „Wann habe ich dir erlaubt mich zu duzen? Für dich bin ich immer noch Herr, merk dir das!" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein bedrohliches Zischen. Nachdem er sich fast gänzlich entkleidet hatte und so vor ihr stand beobachtete er sie eine kurze Zeit lang, bis er erneut das Wort erhob. „Ausziehen!" „Wie bitte?", fragte Rebbecca empört. „Hörst du schlecht? Du sollst dich ausziehen!" Mittlerweile war er neben ihr und begann an ihrem Korsett zu zerren. Rebbecca versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, doch das gelang ihr nicht. „Nicht! Was tut Ihr denn da? Lasst das! Ich will nicht!" „Was du willst spielt keine Rolle! Du gehörst mir, also kann ich auch alles mit dir anstellen was ich will!" Rebbecca war verzweifelt. Was sollte sie nun tun? Vlad war viel zu stark für sie. Sie konnte sich unmöglich wehren, er würde sie einfach… Sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Nun drückte Vlad sie bäuchlings auf das Bett und schnitt die Schnüre ihres Korsetts mit einem Dolch durch. Er entriss ihr dieses und als sie erneut versuchte sich zu wehren, zerriss Vlad den Stoff ihres Kleides. „NEIN, NICHT!", schrie sie ängstlich, doch Vlad hörte nicht auf ihr Flehen und führte sein Tun beharrlich fort. „Wenn du dich nicht wehrst, dann tut es evtl. weniger weh. Das würde dir doch sicher nur entgegen kommen, aber was rede ich… ich werde sicherlich keine Rücksicht auf ein Weibsbild wie dich nehmen! Dazu gibt es keinen Grund. Du hast schon lange eine Abreibung verdient! Ich habe viel zu lange mit einer anständigen Bestrafung gewartet… so etwas wird mir kein zweites Mal passieren!" „Zu lange mit einer angemessenen Bestrafung gewartet? Was war denn erst vor ein paar Tagen? War das keine Bestrafung? Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wofür ich dieses Ding auf meiner Schulter trage!" „Sei nicht so frech!", zischte er. Rebbecca entriss sich aus seinem Griff und rutschte, nackt wie sie inzwischen war, vor ihm zurück. Ihre Haare fielen ihr über den Busen und sie versuchte so gut wie möglich das nötigste mit den Händen zu verdecken. Vlad's Augen flogen über die sanften Rundungen ihres Körpers und dieser Anblick erregte ihn unheimlich. Wie lange war es her, dass er sie geliebt hatte, körperlich geliebt hatte. Viel zu lange! Seid Monaten verzehrte er sich nach diesem Körper vor sich. Er wollte ihn besitzen! Er sollte nur ihm gehören! Was musste er noch tun, damit diese Frau mit Körper und Geist ihm gehörte? Schaffte er es nur mit Gewalt sie sich gefügig zu machen? Hätte er doch nur nicht so lange gewartet, dann wäre seine Gier jetzt nicht so unglaublich stark. Ohne nach zudenken griff er nach ihr und zog Rebbecca unter sich. Sie konnte sich schon jetzt kaum rühren, denn er hielt ihre Arme fest. Die junge Frau konnte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und davon bekam sie Gänsehaut. Seine Zunge strich schon fast wieder liebevoll aber dennoch gierig über ihren Hals. Er biss schmerzhaft in diesen und genoss den Klang ihres Aufschreis. Noch immer hielt er sie fest, aber jetzt war er mit den Händen zu ihren Handgelenken gewandert und hielt diese mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf fest. Mit der zweiten Hand fuhr er hastig über ihren sanften Körper und es erregte ihn sichtlich mehr. Vlad biss sich etwas auf die Lippe. Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus… er wollte sie… und zwar auf der Stelle!

Ohne große Umstände drehte er die, für ihn, kleine Frau auf den Bauch, hob ihr Becken an und tat das, wonach ihm seid ewig dauernden Tagen und Monaten der Sinn stand. Allerdings war er bei seinem Vorhaben nicht gerade sanft, so wie er gesagt hatte. Rebbecca krallte sich in die Laken des Bettes und schrie vor Schmerz auf. Ihr gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich merklich. Jeder Muskel zog sich zusammen und ihre Schulter brannte merkwürdig dabei. Das Brandmal darauf war noch immer stark gerötet, auch wenn die Rötung an sich schon weniger geworden war, blieb die Haut gereizt. Rebbecca stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl in einem andauernden Alptraum gefangen zu sein, der niemals enden sollte. Immer wieder drückte sich Vlad voller Wucht an Rebbecca's schmächtigen Körper. Ihr wurde heiß und ihre Sinne spielten verrückt. Sie spürte das schmerzhafte Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib, doch fühlte sich das alles so weit weg an. Es wirkte wirklich wie ein Traum. Rebbecca hoffte, dass es endlich aufhören würde, doch bei jedem Ruck verkrampfte sie sich erneut und es wollte nicht weniger werden, der Schmerz wurde sogar noch heftiger. Erneut schrie sie auf und Vlad's Hände verkrallten sich in ihre Hüfte, als er seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und vor Erlösung aufstöhnend, die Augen schloss. Sekunden später fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Bauch, hoch zu ihrem Busen und zog ihren Oberkörper schließlich an den seinen. Rebbecca konnte sein Keuchen an ihrem Ohr vernehmen, doch das interessierte sie nicht wirklich. Ihr Blick hing einfach nur an der Wand, an keinem Gegenstand oder sonstigem, nein, sie starrte einfach nur zur Wand. Ihr Körper zitterte und hätte Vlad sie nicht festgehalten, wäre sie zurück aufs Bett gesunken. Obwohl sie kurz vor dem Einschlafen war, konnte Rebbecca seine Stimme, die ihr Ohr sanft umspielte, hören. „Es… es tut mir leid." Er flüsterte und im Nachhinein betrachtet, war es das erste und einzige Mal, dass er sich bei ihr entschuldigt hatte.


	14. Departure and Death

**13.**

Der nächste Tag war voller Ereignesse, guter sowie auch schlechter. Die vielen Krieger, die sich auf der dunklen Burg gesammelt hatten und diese vollkommen auszufüllen schienen, zogen mitsamt ihrem Herrn in den lang erwarteten Krieg. Es sollte ein erbitterter Kampf werden und nicht einmal die Hälfte der Männer würde zu ihren Familien zurückkehren. Natürlich wussten sie das nicht. Niemand konnte wissen, welche Ausmaße der Schaden annehmen würde… woher auch?

Alle Bediensteten im Schloss waren hektisch mit ihren Aufgaben zugange. Die letzten Schwerter mussten geschliffen und Rüstungen noch schnellstmöglich ausgebessert werden. Der größte Teil war geschafft, doch es fehlten eben noch die gewissen Kleinigkeiten.

Viele Krieger standen, bereit für die große Schlacht, inmitten des Hofes. Allerdings hatten auch viele vor den Toren ihre Quartiere aufgeschlagen und nun wartete man geduldig auf den Herrn, der diese ganze Schar anführen würde. Dieser lies nicht allzu lange auf sich warten und erschien in einer dunkelroten Rüstung auf seinem schwarzen Hengst. Er hatte etwas Beängstigendes an sich und so wichen viele vor ihm zurück. Es bahnte sich langsam ein freier Weg und so schritt der große Hüne stolz zwischen seinem Gefolge bis hin zum Tor. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Gasse wieder und langsam setzten sich die Männer in Bewegung. Kaum war Vlad Tepez Dracul III. an der Spitze seines Heeres angekommen, griff er nach dem Schaft seines Schwertes, zog es aus der eisernen Scheide und erhob es in den Himmel. Das Jubelgeschrei war bis in die Katakomben des Kellergewölbes zu hören und von dort aus hallte es von den Wänden wider, sodass es noch lauter klang. Die riesige Menschenmasse folgte Vlad gen Horizont und schon bald wurden sie immer kleiner und kleiner, bis sie irgendwann, als es bereits dämmerte gar nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Rebbecca stand am Fenster in Vlad's Zimmer. Sie beobachtete die riesige Armee an dessen Spitze man den kleinen roten Fleck, der Vlad war, schwach erkennen konnte. Sie stand dort, bis nichts mehr von den Männern und ihren Rüstungen zu sehen war.

Als sie sich schließlich abwendete, strahlte das blutrote Sonnenlicht durch das Fenster und lies ihre Haare in demselben Licht erstrahlen. Hinter ihr fiel die schwere Holztür ins Schloss und Rebbecca blieb noch einen Moment stehen. Ihre Hand fuhr über ihre Lippen und sie musste unweigerlich an den vorangegangenen Tag bzw. Nacht denken.

Er hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigt, aber glaubte er, damit sei es getan? Anscheinend machte sich ein Mann nicht sonderlich viele Gedanken darum, wie eine Frau gestrickt war. So einfach konnte sie das, was er mit ihr angestellt hatte, nicht verzeihen. Und obwohl sie sich in diesem Moment fest vornahm, ihm diese Taten noch lange vorzuhalten, verflog die Wut und in ihrem Kopf wanden sich ihre Gedanken um das Gefühl, seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren. Rebbecca musste sich eingestehen, dass sie es seid dem ersten Mal sehr vermisst hatte… seine Nähe und diese unvorhersehbare Zärtlichkeit.

Sie lehnte sich geistesabwesend an die kalte Steinwand und schloss die Augen. Sein Bild war in jede Furche ihres Hirns vorgedrungen und wollte, so schien es ihr, nicht mehr von dort weichen.

In ihre Gedanken eingesperrt, merkte Rebbecca nicht sofort, dass man ihren Namen rief. „Rebbecca!" Nicolai hastete auf sie zu und rüttelte sie an den Schultern, allerdings darauf bedacht, die verletzte nicht zu sehr anzurühren. „Rebbecca! Gabriella verlangt nach dir. Ich bin zwar normalerweise kein Laufbursche für eine Bedienstete, allerdings mache ich heute eine Ausnahme. Matthias, der Soldat, der eigentlich heute mit abreisen sollte, liegt im Sterben! Bitte komm mit!" Als Rebbecca diese Worte vernahm, starrte sie Nicolai erst wortlos an, dann hastete sie den Gang entlang und hinunter, über den Hof und schließlich in das gegenüber liegende Gebäude. Nicolai hatte keine Mühe ihr zu folgen, er war es gewohnt zu hetzen. „Dort hinein!" Er wies auf eine Tür und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, war Rebbecca schon durch diese geeilt. Leicht schwitzend stand sie im Zimmer und ihr Blick fiel als erstes auf den sehr blass wirkenden Mann, der aus einer tiefen Bauchwunde immerfort blutete. Seine Haut glänzte vor Schweiß und sein Gesicht wirkte leicht eingefallen. „Was… was ist passiert?", wandte sich die junge Frau an ihre Freundin Gabriella, die mindestens so schlecht aussah, wie Matthias. Die Angesprochene wandte sich zu ihrer Freundin um und sah sie aus verweinten Augen an. „Es wollte nicht aufhören zu bluten… ich… ich hab alles versucht… es ist zwar weniger geworden… aber… aber es ist zu spät! Ich kann ihm nicht helfen… Rebbecca… ich kann ihm nicht mehr helfen!" Gabriellas Augen füllten sich, anscheinend zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag, mit heißen Tränen und diese liefen über ihre geröteten Wangen hinab, bis sie schließlich von ihrem Kinn gen Boden tropften. Rebbecca nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und warf einen Blick auf den sterbenden Matthias. Wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis sein Körper aufgab und seine Seele diesem entwich? Und das alles passierte nur, weil er es gewagt hatte, sie zu küssen… Rebbecca fühlte sich in diesen Minuten schuldig für das Leid ihrer Freundin, aber sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern. „Ich werde bei dir bleiben, Gabriella. Wir werden gemeinsam über ihn wachen." Rebbecca's Stimme war nur ein sanftes Flüstern und als sie einen fragenden Blick zu Nicolai warf, um zu erfragen, ob das in Ordnung ginge, nickte dieser nur. Nachdem auch er einen letzten Blick auf Gabriella geworfen hatte, verließ er leise das Zimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Die Nacht brach bereits über die Burg herein und Rebbecca zündete ein Paar Kerzen an um eine Lichtquelle im Raum zu haben. Der Mond zog über den Himmel und ab und zu schaute auch Gabriella zu ihm auf. Sie betete, dass Matthias alles überstehen würde, obwohl sie wusste, dass dies unmöglich für ihn war.

Irgendwann schlief die jüngere neben Matthias auf dem Bett ein, während sie seine Hand hielt, welche schon beträchtlich an Wärme eingebüßt hatte. Rebbecca saß am Fenster und hielt weiterhin Wache. Ihr Blick ruhte noch immer auf dem hellen Mond, der zeitweise von einigen Wolken überdeckt wurde. Was machte Vlad wohl gerade? Ob er auch zum Mond sah oder kämpfte er bereits? Sie hatte keine Ahnung… Vielleicht schliefen all die Soldaten um ihn herum auch, da sie ihre Nachtruhe ausnutzen um sich von der stundenlangen Wanderung auszuruhen.

Während sie so über all das nachdachte, verfiel Rebbecca ebenfalls dem Schlaf und ihre Träume rankten sich um ihren Herrn. Allerdings war das nur ein kurzes Vergnügen, denn kurz darauf wurde sie auch schon wieder von ihrer Freundin wachgerüttelt.

Matthias war in den frühen Morgenstunden verstorben und nun musste man sich um einen Transport zu einem Friedhof außerhalb der Burg kümmern. Vlad würde niemals zulassen, dass ein Fremder Soldat in seiner Burg oder dessen anwesen begraben werden würde.

Kaum zwei Stunden, nachdem die Sonne aufgegangen war, hatte man Matthias' Leichnam in ein Tuch eingewickelt und ein Bediensteter brachte ihn in einem Karren und mit einer Nachricht ausgestattet zum nächsten Dorf. Dort sollte der junge Mann begraben werden.

Gabriella erging es an diesem Tag nicht besonders gut. Rebbecca bemerkte, dass sie anscheinend sehr an Matthias gehangen hatte, auch wenn sie ihn nicht gut kannte. Um ihre Freundin etwas aufzumuntern bat sie Nicolai Gabriella etwas abzulenken. Nicht dass er keine Beschäftigung gehabt hätte, aber er tat es dennoch gern. Natürlich war das keine sinnlose Wahl, denn sie hatte schon seit langem den Eindruck, dass Nicolai Gabriella etwas mehr mochte, als er vielleicht zugeben würde, wenn man ihn fragte.

In den nächsten Tagen schlief Rebbecca sehr unruhig. Sie träumte andauernd von Vlad, der verletzt irgendwo inmitten des Getümmels der Schlacht lag. Nicht fähig sich zu bewegen, der ihren Namen rief und letztendlich elend zu Grunde ging. Immer wieder erwachte sie schweißgebadet und atmete heftig. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht und ließ sich in ihr Bett zurücksinken.

Warum träumte sie nur so etwas? Geschah das in diesem Moment wirklich? Würde sie Vlad je wieder sehen… oder würde sie auch seinen Leichnam irgendwann irgendwohin schicken müssen, damit man ihn begrub? So viele Fragen ranken sich durch ihren Kopf hindurch. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er sollte zurückkehren und sie wollte es ihm sagen… sie wollte ihm sagen was sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen für ihn empfand. Mittlerweile konnte sie es nicht mehr leugnen. Sie aß nichts, sie schlief kaum noch, ihre Gedanken waren nur bei ihm… Rebbecca hatte solche Angst, dass ihm etwas geschehen würde… Ja, sie konnte es nicht besser ausdrücken…

Sie liebte ihn.


	15. Be strong!

**14. **

Drei Wochen, in denen der Krieg viele unschuldige Leben auslöschte, strichen lang gezogen an Rebbecca vorbei. Ihr Körpergewicht hatte sich um einiges vermindert und wenn man sie so betrachtete, wirkte sie sehr blass und ausgemergelt.

Sie war nicht die Einzige, der das Kriegstreiben zu schaffen machte. Viele Frauen, auch welche die hier auf dem Hof bei Vlad arbeiteten, hatten ihre Männer und teilweise auch ihre Söhne dort draußen. Die Sorge um das Leben all der in den Krieg gezogenen stieg von Tag zu Tag. Würden sie gewinnen? Und wenn, wie viele Opfer würde es geben? Wer würde das Glück innehaben, all ihre geliebten Familienmitglieder oder einfache Bekannte wieder zu sehen? Wer?

Die Arbeiten die auf der Burg anfielen gingen schleppend voran. Nur wenige gaben sich wirklich Mühe, dass alles nicht in einem einzigen Chaos enden zu lassen, so auch Nicolai. Eigentlich müsste man meinen, dass wenn der Herr aus dem Haus sei, weniger Arbeit anfallen würde. Falsch gedacht… es war teilweise sogar noch mehr, denn aus unerfindlichen Gründen wollte einfach nichts richtig funktionieren. An allen Ecken und Enden fiel etwas auseinander oder Tiere, wie Kühe und Schweine starben von einem Tag auf den anderen. Es war fast so, als würde Vlad alles zusammenhalten und kaum war er über längere Zeit nicht anwesend, brach alles was ihm gehörte in sich zusammen.

„Rebbecca?" Gabriella schloss die Tür zur Burgeigenen Kapelle und trat neben ihre kniende Freundin, die, mit aneinander gepressten Handflächen, betete. Rebbecca antwortete nicht sofort. Sie schloss erst ihr Gebet ab, bevor sie sich erhob und das goldene Kreuz mit ihrem Blick streifte. „Was gibt es denn?" Ihre Stimme klang dünn und gebrechlich. „Ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen. Du bist in letzter Zeit sehr oft hier… und da dachte ich, ich leiste dir einfach Gesellschaft. Ich habe auch vorher Herr Nicolai gefragt, ob ich mich einfach von meiner Arbeit entfernen darf. Er hat nachgegeben, obwohl es soviel zu tun gibt. Es ist schon wieder das Dach in der Scheune eingebrochen…. Wenn diese Kinder nicht andauernd hinauf klettern würden, müssten wir nicht fast stündlich neue Bretter nageln um das Dach abzudichten!" Gabriella wartete ab, was Rebbecca dazu sagen würde, doch da kam nichts. Sie starrte einfach nur das Kreuz an, so als würde sie hoffen, eine Erscheinung zu erblicken. „Rebbecca, was hast du? Stimmt etwas nicht? Du siehst so blass aus… und dünn bist du geworden… du musst mehr essen!" „Ich habe keinen Appetit…" „Na und? Du verhungerst noch, nur weil du die ganze Zeit in Gedanken bist und vergisst deine Zähne zu benutzen!" Mit einem Seufzer lies sich Rebbecca auf eine der Bänke nieder. „Gabriella… was soll ich nur tun? Ich kann nichts anderes machen, als den ganzen Tag zu beten… dafür zu beten dass ihm…", sie stockte. Gabriella schaute auf ihre Freundin herab und schon tat es ihr leid, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie setzte sich eine Bank weiter neben Rebbecca und drehte sich zu ihr herum, während sie ihre Beine über die Lehne baumeln ließ. „Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um ihn machst. Aber du musst darauf vertrauen, dass ihm seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf zum Überleben und am besten auch noch zum Sieg verhelfen werden!" „Ob er siegt ist mir vollkommen gleich! Ich will ihn doch nur lebend wieder sehen, das ist alles. Ich… ich muss ihm doch sagen, dass ich…" „Dass du ihn liebst!" Gabriella war Rebbecca mitten ins Wort gefallen und nun schien diese ihre Zunge verschluckt zu haben. „Es ist nicht zu übersehen, was du fühlst. Du bist krank vor Sorge und das meine ich nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne. Sieh dich nur an! Die Ungewissheit macht dich halb wahnsinnig und ich verstehe dich voll und ganz! Aber du darfst dich nicht so hängen lassen! Vertrau auf ihn! Er ist doch so stark. Er wird mit Sicherheit zurückkehren und es geht ihm bestimmt auch jetzt gut! Es ist doch nur natürlich dass du Angst um ihn hast, mir würde es nicht anders gehen, aber es gibt so viele Frauen denen es hier so geht wie dir! Sie alle sind tapfer und warten ab. Sie wissen alle genauso wenig über das Wohlbefinden ihrer Männer und Söhne bescheid und dennoch bleiben sie stark! Nimm dir ein Beispiel an ihnen, Rebbecca! Sei auch stark! Bitte…"

Diese Worte hallten in Rebbecca's Kopf noch Stunden später nach. Gabriella hatte so recht! Sie musste auf Vlad's Stärke vertrauen und darauf, dass er wohlbehalten zu ihr zurückkehren würde. Ja, zu ihr und zu niemandem sonst! Mittlerweile akzeptierte Rebbecca, dass sie das Eigentum von Vlad war und er sie auch als eben solches betrachtete… aber für sie stellte er ebenfalls ein Eigentum dar!

Während sie über alles nachdachte, kuschelte sich die junge Frau in ihrem Bett ein und schaute an die Zimmerdecke. Langsam glitt sie von ihrem wachen Zustand in Dämmerschlaf über, bis sie Hufgetrappel, mit Vielen Schritten vermischt, vernahm.


	16. I love you

**15.**

Ihre Augen öffneten sich wie von selbst und ihr Körper richtete sich ebenso wie von Geisterhand auf. Rebbecca's Blick glitt hinüber zur hölzernen Tür und bevor sie daran dachte sich eine Kerze anzuzünden, sprang sie aus dem Bett und riss die Tür zum Flur auf, nur um auf eben diesen hinauszulaufen. Ihr Weg führte die junge Frau, barfuss, in den Innenhof, wo sich langsam Scharen von Männern mit Blutverschmierten und verkrusteten Rüstungen sammelten. Die Menge, die den Hof verlassen hatte, hatte sich beträchtlich verkleinert.

Mit rastlosen Augen suchte Rebbecca jedes einzelne Gesicht nach Vlad ab, bis sie ihn auf seinem schwarzen Hengst sitzend erkannte. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, woraufhin sich ihre Brust unregelmäßig hob und senkte. Rebbecca's weißes Nachthemd klebte in der klammen Nachtluft an ihrem Körper, doch es schien sie nicht zu stören, als sich ihr Blick mit dem von ihrem Herrn vermischte. Er wirkte müde, vollkommen seiner Kräfte beraubt und doch strahlte er dieselbe Stärke aus, wie am Tage der Abreise. Schwerfällig ließ sich Vlad von seinem Ross gleiten und umso näher er Rebbecca kam, desto besser konnte sie erkennen, welche Spuren der Krieg an ihm hinterlassen hatte. Verkrustete Wunden an Armen und Beinen, Striemen im Gesicht, Dreck an der gesamten Rüstung. Sie wunderte sich, dass er überhaupt noch aufrecht gehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war es auch nur sein Wille gewesen, bis zu seiner Burg zu kommen, denn ohne ein Wort über die Lippen gebracht zu haben, sank er Rebbecca entgegen. Sie hatte keine Chance sein Gewicht mitsamt der schweren Rüstung tragen zu können, denn auch sie hatte Kräfte durch die Unterernährung eingebüßt.

Mittlerweile waren auch Nicolai und viele andere Bedienstete im Innenhof eingetroffen und fingen an die Verletzten zu verarzten und ihnen Wasser, sowie Brot zu geben. Einige Männer hievten ihren Herrn in sein Zimmer, wohin ihm Rebbecca folgte, da sie ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte. Zuvor sagte sie Nicolai bescheid, dass sie sich um das Wohlbefinden von Vlad kümmern würde. Nicolai hätte an ihrer Entscheidung nichts ändern können, dazu war er nicht in der Lage. Auch er sorgte sich ohne Zweifel um seinen Herrn, aber dennoch war er der Meinung, dass er bei Rebbecca in sehr guten Händen sein würde.

Mit Hilfe von anderen Mägden befreite Rebbecca Vlad von der schweren, roten Rüstung. Nachdem die zerrissenen Kleidungsstücke, die er darunter trug, von seiner Haut glitten, konnte man erst das wahre Ausmaß der Verletzungen erkennen. Rebbecca fand, dass er schon so stark verwundet war, aber nun war sie eher noch mehr geschockt.

Nach einer Weile war sie mit Vlad allein in seinem persönlichen Waschraum. Vorsichtig reinigte Rebbecca alle Wunden, traute sich jedoch nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Gerade als sie eine Wunde an seinem Arm auswusch hob er ihr Kinn an und zwang sie somit ihn anzusehen. „Irre ich mich… oder weichst du all meinen Blicken aus?" Seine Stimme war, im Vergleich zu ihren Erinnerungen die sie an sie hatte, sehr ruhig und fast schon leise. Nun warf sie ihm doch ihren unsicheren Blick zu und versuchte nicht an ihre Angst, die sie um ihn gehabt hatte zu denken, da sie befürchtete, sie könnte anfangen zu weinen.

Vlad konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen seltsam feucht wurden und als er keine Antwort bekam, ließ er ihr Kinn los. „Hast du während meiner Abwesenheit deine Stimme verloren, oder weigerst du dich sie in meiner Gegenwart zu benutzen?" Der Unterton in seiner Stimme klang weit weniger rosig und so entschied Rebbecca ihm doch zu antworten, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Warum fühlte es sich für sie so an, als wären ihre Stimmbänder wie gelähmt? Sonst war sie auch nicht gerade zimperlich bei ihren Antworten ihm gegenüber gewesen. „N… nein. Ich habe meine Stimme nicht verloren… Herr." „Dann antworte mir, wenn ich dich etwas frage." Ein weiteres Mal senkte sie den Blick. „Ich warte." Bis Rebbecca einfiel, dass er sie etwas gefragt hatte, verging eine weitere Minute. „Ich… weiche eurem Blick nicht aus." Während sie sprach konzentrierte sie sich auf einen nicht all zu schlimmen Kratzer an seiner Brust. „Das merke ich." Seine Worte trieften nur so vor Ironie.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten sie schweigend und auch als Rebbecca Vlad in frische Kleidung half und er auf sein Bett sank, sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Nachdenklich beobachtete Vlad die junge Frau, die in seinem Gemach die zerrissenen Kleidungsstücke aufsammelte und alles wieder in Ordnung brachte. Gerade wollte sie gehen, als er seine Stimme erneut erhob. „Wenn du fertig bist, dann komm wieder her." Ihr Gesicht wandte sich dem seinen zu, während ihr Körper in derselben Position verharrte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick, nickte sie und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Vollkommen in Gedanken vertieft brachte Rebbecca die Kleidungsreste in die Wäscherei, obwohl man sie hätte entsorgen sollen. Danach führte sie der Weg in die Küche und sie besorgte erst einmal etwas Anständiges zu essen sowie trinken für ihren Herrn. Sicher hatte er Hunger und mitten in einer Schlacht lässt es sich schlecht zu Mittag oder gar zu Abend essen.

Mit einem Tablett in den Händen öffnete sie mit dem Ellenbogen die Tür zu Vlad's Gemächern und erschrak, als er neben der Tür stand. „Wer wird denn gleich so schreckhaft sein?" „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, Euch neben der Tür anzutreffen.", gab sie wahrheitsgemäß zurück. „Ich habe etwas zu Essen für Euch mitgebracht. Ich dachte mir, vielleicht habt Ihr etwas Appetit." Vlad ließ sich wieder auf seinem Bett nieder und wies ihr an das Tablett irgendwo abzustellen. „Wenn ich dich so ansehe, würde ich meinen du hättest es nötiger als ich." „N… nein, Herr. Ich habe auch gar keinen Hunger." „Setz dich." Sie schaute sich um und die einzige Möglichkeit sich zu setzen war das Bett und so ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Wie sollte sie es schaffen eine ordentliche Konversation zu führen, wenn sie nicht einen einzigen anständigen Satz auf die Reihe bekam? Endlich war er zurückgekehrt und dann so etwas! Sie hatte es doch gewollt. Eine Möglichkeit ihm ihre Gefühle zu beichten. DIES war der passende Zeitpunkt und Rebbecca fand einfach nicht die passenden Worte.

Nach kurzer Zeit zogen kleine, salzige Perlen ihre Bahnen über Rebbecca's ebenmäßige Wangen und sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Die Zeit des Wartens war vorüber und dies wollte sie fühlen!

Mit einem Mal drehte sie sich zu Vlad und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ihr Körper, noch immer nur mit dem Nachthemd bekleidet, drückte sich an den seinen und es schien ihr als wäre ein lang gehegter Traum endlich in Erfüllung gegangen. Als wäre dies nicht alles sprudelten die Worte einfach aus ihrem Mund heraus. Sie dachte nicht über sie nach, denn diese kamen von ganz allein.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um Euch gemacht! Ich habe gebetet, jeden Tag stundenlang gebetet, dass Euch nichts geschieht! Und jetzt… jetzt seid Ihr wieder hier… Ihr seid wieder hier!" Ein markerschütterndes Schluchzen drang an Vlad's Ohren und aus einem Reflex heraus strich er ihr sanft über den Rücken. Das Ziepen seiner Wunden nicht beachtend, drückte er sie an sich und sank mitsamt ihrem Körper in seinen Armen auf das Bett hernieder.

Seine Hände strichen unentwegt über ihren Körper und langsam schien sie sich wider zu beruhigen. Allerdings schien nun auch der lang entbehrte Schlaf endlich Besitz von ihr ergreifen zu wollen, denn ihr Körper erschlaffte immer mehr in seinen Armen. Noch bevor sie vollkommen in die Welt der Träume hinüber glitt, sprach sie leise Worte vor sich hin: „Ich liebe Euch…"


End file.
